Where Do Angels Go When They Die? Reposted
by Angel Reaper
Summary: (Ratings may change later) Finally, I've reposted and rewritten it! When Yami gets engaged with Anzu, Yugi becomes depressed and commits suicide. He becomes a ghost, and with the help of an apprentice witch Rei, tries to come back to life again. Y x YY
1. Unexpected Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
A/n: This is a reposted and slightly rewritten version of my story that was taken down, "Where Do Angels Go When They Die?". The basic storyline's still the same, but this time I will be careful of the no-lemon rule. The previous lemon scenes shall be cut out on FF.Net, but if you go to Mediaminer.org, I will have the lemons there for anyone who wants to read them. scowls And if Atomic Ghoul comes crawling around, hoping to report me again, I'll be ready to kick his sorry ass...  
  
Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 1  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
_Where do angels go when they die?  
  
Where do they go to spread their broken wings?  
  
Can we still hear the songs they sing with their stifled voices?  
  
Can they still watch over us with their blinded eyes?  
  
Why did they die in the first place?  
  
I believe it's because...  
  
They died of a broken heart   
_  
Yugi flinched slightly as he used his right hand to hold the razor to make a long and slightly curved cut across his wrist. It stung slightly, but as the blood began to seep through, a sort of cool relief washed over his body, and the pain subsided. He made another cut right underneath the first one.  
  
Once he was satisfied with the six cuts on his left wrists, he awkwardly held the razor in his left hand to do the same thing on his other wrist. This was slightly harder to do, but in the end, he managed to create six more cuts across his right wrist. The blood was running down his arms and dripping slightly on the bed and carpet. He yawned and laid contently on his bed, waiting for the darkness of death to come over him slowly.  
  
To pass the time until he passed over, he painfully recalled the reason why he was doing this to himself, why he had chosen tonight out of all nights to finally set his plans into action. It was only a few hours ago, but it seemed like a lifetime of suffering and agony.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Yugi? Could you come down here for a moment?" Yami called out from the back stairs of the Kame Game Shop. The young teen scrambled to get down the stairs quickly, immediately curious about what Yami wanted from him. He sounded like he was trying to contain something exciting.  
  
As soon as he was downstairs, Yami took several deep breathes before speaking to Yugi, his scarlet eyes glittering with some sort of joy.  
  
"Yugi, you know how I've been dating Anzu for the past year, right?"  
  
He stiffened at the name, but kept his disgust over his one-time friend from showing on his face. Yugi didn't particularly like her anymore when she started dating Yami, and she kept on flaunting that fact everytime he or his other friends were around. Especially Yugi, she knew that he loved his yami ever since they first met.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking that now, Anzu and I are getting very close together, and we love each other so I..."  
  
He trailed off and smiled dreamily, and Yugi didn't need him to finish, he already knew what Yami had done.  
  
"You want to propose to Anzu," he said, his violet eyes wide. Yami hesitated, then nodded happily. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to let Yugi see the diamond ring.  
  
"And if she does, would you mind being my best man? I would mean a lot to me," he added. Yugi felt his heart clench tightly for a moment, and he tried very hard not to let tears fall. How on earth could Yami ask him to do such a thing? It would be unbearable to watch and see, Yami and Anzu promising to be together forever. Especially since inside his mind he would most likely be crying and screaming over his wounded heart.  
  
He heard his traitorous mouth say, "Of course", and Yami smiled happily. He hugged his hikari tightly, not noticing that when he let go that Yugi's face had turned a nice shade of pink. He ran off to go make more plans about his engagement, while Yugi still sat in his chair, a slightly stunned look on his face.  
  
Later that night, as Yami went out, Yugi prayed fervently to Kami-sama (A/n: "Kami-sama" is the Japanese name for God), the Egyptian god Ra, any god that he knew about, that tonight Anzu would say no to Yami's proposal, even break up with him possibly. Just anything but the horrible fate of watching his soulmate get married.  
  
He heard the front door open and slam shut, and slowly came down the stairs, half-hopeful that his prayers had come true. When Anzu saw him, she smirked triumphantly and held up her left hand to answer his unasked question. Around her ring finger was the diamond ring that Yami had shown him earlier.  
  
Blinking rapidly, Yugi somehow managed to sound cheerful and happy for them as he congradulated them, even though he could of sworn he heart his heart breaking like glass as he did so. Stuttering slightly, he made up an excuse to run upstairs again to his room, making sure to lock his door securely before slumping against the wall and sobbing quietly.  
  
A moment later, he heard the newly engaged couple go out of the Kame Game Shop, and for a minute all he heard was his own heart beating painfully, his shaky breathes and the small noises of Domino City. Then he heard a small part of his mind whisper to him, and he closed his eyes tiredly. He knew what it was saying, it had repeated this for months now.  
  
'If you're so depressed, why not end your life right now? No one would mind, no one would notice.'  
  
Before, he would fiercely argue with it, saying that his friends would be sad and mystified as to why their seemingly happy friend killed himself. But lately, his arguement seemed to be getting weaker and more feeble as he hung out less and less with them, and as Anzu spent more and more time with Yami.  
  
Right now, he was too heartbroken to argue. He simply let his head fall down and sigh in defeat.  
  
'How should I do this?'  
  
(End Flashback)   
  
Yugi sighed as the room started blurring together, and a sort of peaceful darkness overcame him. The razor fell harmlessly to the carpet, flecks of Yugi's blood staining it here and there. Whispering outloud, he spent his last breath saying this.  
  
"Good-bye, Yami, hope you're happy with Anzu...I love you..."  
  
(!#$%&) (A/n: That's my thing to separate different scenes in the story, in case anybody's wondering)  
  
Yami shivered as he walked Anzu back to her apartment building after celebrating their engagement at a club. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt that something was terribly wrong. It had to be important, but what could it be?  
  
Uneasily he pushed it to the the back of his mind until they were standing in front of the door that led to Anzu's apartment building. When they got there, she eagerly offered for him to stay overnight at her flat. That sense of something wrong came back, only a bit more urgently. He shook his head, golden bangs swinging from the movement.  
  
"But why not? We should celebrate some more," she pouted, and he smiled a little nervously.  
  
"We can celebrate any other time we want, Anzu, trust me. But if you really want, I'll stay over tomorrow night."  
  
Seeing that she was quickly satisfied, he bade her good-night and hurried to get back to the Kame Game Shop. Truthfully, the idea of staying overnight at Anzu's made him gag a little. Her apartment reeked of her perfumes, and her entire bedroom was pink and fluffy, which was a bit strange for Yami to understand.  
  
After a few minutes of walking at a fast pace, he breathlessly reached the back entrance to the Kame Game Shop. Fumbling slightly, he unlocked the door and entered quietly, hoping he wasn't disturbing Yugi if he was sleeping.  
  
He climbed the stairs slowly, frowning as he saw a light still on through the crack under Yugi's door. If he was still up, then why wasn't he making much noise?  
  
Gently he rapped on the door and called out softly. "Yugi, it's late. If you're still up, then go to bed."  
  
Yami strained to hear anything through the wooden door, but the silence prevailed. Frowning, he grabbed the skeleton key that Yugi always kept above his door frame. He fumbled to pick the lock as the young teen had taught him how to, finally hearing the lock click as it opened after a few minutes. He opened the door carefully and stuck his head in.  
  
"Yugi didn't you hear-"  
  
He stopped speaking abruptly, and went considerably pale in the lamplight. Yugi stared up at the ceiling with glazed eyes, his wrists face up so that anyone could clearly see the blood flowing from his cuts. The heavy copper tang of blood was everywhere in the room, mixed with Yugi's personal scent of lilac, and for a minute Yami stared at the horrifying sight for several moments. Then he snapped out of his daze and went to kneel by the bed.  
  
"Oh please Ra, let him still be alive," he said softly, his heart pounding in his chest. Yami pressed two fingers against his neck checking for the pulse, a cold chill settling over him when he felt nothing beneath his fingertips. No, the body was still warm, he had to still be alive somehow!  
  
...And yet, it was true. His aibou had committed suicide, and he was now gone. He stared at the cuts on his hikari's wrists, then was startled when he saw that tears were running freely down his cheeks. He wiped them away on his sleeve, then hesitatingly closed Yugi's violet eyes and prayed to Osirus that Yugi's spirit would find it's way to the afterlife and find peace within it.  
  
The flood of tears came after he closed the door to Yugi's room, and he slumped down in the hall as he buried his face into folded arms and let out a choked sob. A deep aching feeling in his chest made him rock back and forth, and he pulled his knees up to his chest and shuddered. The scent of blood-with-liliacs overwelmed his sensitive nose, and his head felt light- headed and dizzy. He took several deep breathes to calm himself down, then lurched up on unsteady feet to go downstairs. He had to get away from his hikari's death place, just for a little while anyway.  
  
"Yugi, if you can hear me from the afterlife, I wish you had told me that you were so unhappy. Then we could of worked out some sort of solution. I hope that... you can find some peace to whatever was troubling you," he whispered outloud, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye.  
  
(End chapter 1)  
  
AR: sighs Wow, I finally rewrote and reposted this story! It's kinda a relief, because it's been bugging me for a really long time that such a well-liked story was deleted becuz of a stupid reporting scumbag who is spineless and 22 and annoying as hell...  
  
Diane: rolls eyes Gee, and she claims that she doesn't hold grudges  
  
AR: . This is a personal one, Diane, he called me some very derogatory things, and I'm only 14!! Well, I'm officially 14 at 2:20 PM on June 1st, which is conviently soon. Anyway, ignore my grudge against Atomic Ghoul, just tell me what ya think of the story. If u've read the story before or not, plz tell me what ya think, any feedback helps me write the story more. Well, ja ne! 


	2. Enter Rei, Tenshiko and Yamiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! I only own a few OC's in this fic, like Tenshiko and Yamiko!!  
  
Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 2  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
Yugi subconciously knew that he was lying down on something extremely cold, and that his wrists didn't sting anymore. Did that mean he was dead yet? He tried to open his eyes a little bit to check, but it felt like they were glued shut, or else he was extremely tired. So he was content to just lie there and ignore the cold trying to seep through his school uniform.  
  
"Tenshiko, I wanna get the next soul! He'd be a nice addition to Hell."  
  
"No way, not in a thousand afterlives, Yamiko."  
  
"But you've gotten all of the souls from last week, AND the souls from the gigantic train wreck!! That's a pretty big imbalance in the Hell and Heaven, and you know that Lucifer-sama doesn't like it when there are more souls in Heaven!"  
  
"Yamiko, I don't care what the heck Lucifer-sama likes, this soul is definetely innocent enough for Heaven. Can't u feel the energy vibes he's giving off? Plus, he's very cute, I hope he didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or anything."  
  
Yugi heard a choked laugh from the other girl, (Yamiko, was it?) followed by suspicious sounding coughing. "Sure he's cute, if you go for the short- with-spiky-hair type." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm when she spoke. There was a whacking sound, and a then a small yelp and curses. He managed to open his eyes enough to stare at the two bickering girls.  
  
"I'm not short, I just haven't gotten a growth spurt yet," he croaked out, and both looked at him with quick glances. One was blonde with jade green eyes, wearing a purple striped polo shirt and faded jeans, her wrists adorned with many jelly bracelets of rainbow colors. The other girl had dark brown hair and sharp hazel eyes, her black hooded shirt and baggy pants out of place in the bright white void they were in. He tried sitting up, but could barely make his arms move.  
  
"Oh dear, you still haven't got any energy, have you?" The blonde knelt down and pressed two fingers on either side of Yugi's face, and a small flash of light passed between the two. When she stepped back, Yugi was amazed to find that he could stand up on his own and that he felt oddly refreshed. The other girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tenshiko, if you keep on giving your energy to the poor weak spirits that have just passed on, you'll be drained for a century or two." The blonde shrugged carelessly and then turned her attention back to Yugi, who was looking around dazed.  
  
"Where am I? Is this heaven?"  
  
"Nah, it's more of a Limbo-type place. I guess you could say that this is where souls wait while Lucifer-sama and Micheal-sama decide where they're supposed to go. It's me and Tenshiko's job to escort the souls to whatever afterlife they choose," Yamiko explained. Yugi nodded uncertainly, still confused about what was going on.  
  
"So how long do I have to wait until I know where I'm going?"  
  
A loud rumble of thunder rolled by, and Yugi shuddered. He never did like thunderstorms. But Tenshiko and Yamiko listened to it attentively as if it was someone important speaking. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, while the brunette simply raised her eyebrows, clearly questioning whatever she had heard.  
  
"B-But Micheal-sama, he's so innocent, he deserves to be in Heaven!!" Tenshiko protested loudly. The thunder growled again, and Tenshiko winced. She looked down sheepishly at her feet and muttered apologies to... whoever it was that was speaking. Yugi looked wildly at Yamiko, his heart pounding.  
  
"What did he say? And what does she mean that I'm not going to Heaven? Oh Kami-sama, am I going to Hell?!"  
  
He was startled when Yamiko began to laugh. Then he bristled slightly and frowned at her. "What's so funny? This is serious, am I going to Hell?!"  
  
She snickered, then cleared her throat. "Sorry, it's just that mortals are so funny when they think they're going to Hell. But don't worry, Lucifer- sama and Micheal-sama decided that you're not going to Hell." She sighed and shook her head sadly. "It's a really pity though, you would've made an awesome demon perhaps. Or else a nice play toy for the demons." She winked and licked her lips suggestively.  
  
Nervously he backed away from the smirking girl and decided to change the subject to a different topic. "So if I'm not going to either place, then where the hell am I going?"  
  
Tenshiko frowned slightly and softly told Yugi, "Back to Earth apparently, to be a ghost. They said that you died a couple years too early or something, and that your not ready to go into either realm. You'll be assigned to stay with a witch until you are ready to enter the afterlife, and she'll look after you until then."  
  
He gaped at her wide-eyed, his mind not believing what she had just said. Go back to Domino City as a ghost? He had never really believed in ghosts before, or witches. Those were things that were in children's tales, right?  
  
Right then, a strong image of Yami appeared in his mind, and he trembled when he saw Yami staring at the black and white photo on a gravestone. It was his gravestone, and the red-eyed teen laid a small bouquet of flowers in front of it. Yugi blinked rapidly, then looked at Tenshiko again.  
  
"Could I see my friends again? Would they be able to see me, as a ghost?" He whispered. The thunder roared briefly, and the blonde nodded.  
  
"A few of them will be able to see you, but I don't recommend trying to visit them. Mortals are uneasy about supernatural stuff," she advised. Yamiko cleared her throat and pointed to a door that Yugi was sure wasn't there a few minutes ago.  
  
"Go through the door, and you'll find youself at the witch's apartment. I think her name's Rei or something, she's a newbie at witchcraft." Yamiko shoved him lightly to the door, and Yugi looked back hesitantly at the two. Tenshiko was waving good-bye, and Yamiko had vanished completely. The violet-eyed teen waved back, then walked confidently through the door.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yami was reluctant to go to Yugi's funeral ceremony, but he knew he had to go. He owed that much to his hikari. He sat numbly through the eulogy that Jou was giving, barely paying attention to what was going on around him. All he remembered was that when everyone when to Yugi's coffin to pay their last respects, he was the last one, and the room was empty.  
  
He bit his lip hard when he saw Yugi lying in his coffin limply, eyes closed and looking peaceful. He didn't worry about crying, he had used up every single one the night he found Yugi dead. He cleared his throat and whispered hoarsely out loud, hoping that Yugi could hear him.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened to make you do such a horrific thing to yourself, Yugi, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you died without making amends, that you left behind so many sad friends, and that I couldn't help you sooner."  
  
He shifted nervously, then continued on. "It might be selfish of me to say this, but I would of really liked it if you could of stayed alive to see me and Anzu get married." He paused for a moment, then checked to see if the room was completely empty.  
  
"For some reason Yugi, I'm starting to have second thoughts about it," he said quietly. "I-I don't know why, I want to stay as far away from her as I can, for as long as possible sometimes. Is that bad? I'm not sure, I wish you were alive so you could tell me if it is or not. What you said always made sense and seemed right, even in a really tough situation."  
  
He glanced at his watch, he had to go find the others before they started to worry. "I must go Yugi, but before I leave, I have one last thing I must do, just so I can stop worrying at least."  
  
He brushed a few stray locks of golden hair away from Yugi's forehead, and traced the Eye of Horus on lightly with his fingertip, trying to ignore the coldness of the pale skin. The symbol glowed for a moment, then faded from sight.  
  
"Now you'll be safe from any harm, Yugi, and your body won't ever be desecrated," he murmured. He bowed his head as he closed the lid to the coffin, then walked away slowly. There was a dull aching feeling close to his heart, and Yami wondered what it could mean. He shook it off, then went in search of Jou and the others.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yugi blinked to clear his vision, then inspected his new surroundings. It was a comfortably furnished apartment, with a large shelf of leatherbound books and several overstuffed couches scattered around. There was a vase of lilacs on a table, which made Yugi somewhat happier that he and the girl - Was her name Rei?- had something in common, and a computer desk in the corner. From what he could tell, this place could of belonged to anybody unmagical, and not some witch that was supposed to baby-sit him.  
  
He whirled around when he heard someone open the apartment door, and tensed as the footsteps came closer. What did a witch look like? Was she old and wrinkly-looking, like someone's grandma who was going senile? Or did she have a pointed hat and black robes that billowed around her body and carried a broomstick in a warty hand?  
  
"Hi, you must be the ghost I'm supposed to take care of. I'm Rei Obediya."  
  
Yugi blinked in surprise. Rei had a young cheerful appearance, only about eighteen or so, and looked...normal. Sure she wore a large sweater despite the fact that it was June and it was moth-eaten, and her jeans were ripped and muddy at the hem, and her reddish-brown hair was mussed and tangled in places, but overall she could of been another teen at Domino High.  
  
He looked her over again, then decided that there were small hints that she could be supernatural. Her eyes were a light blue color that sparkled and shimmered with an unknown power, and her hands, especially her left one, kept on moving and tapping a rhythm out, even if there wasn't a surface to tap. She stuck out her right hand, and Yugi tried shaking it, but was startled when his right hand passed through Rei's.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you don't have enough magic yet to touch real objects yet, huh? It's alright, let me think of something," she said quickly. Yugi drew back his hand and stared at it, noticing that he could almost see the carpet through it. He shuddered and decided not to do that again, it gave him a strange feeling.  
  
"I...I know I'm a ghost and all, but I feel normal, like I'm alive or something..." She nodded absentmindedly, then suddenly snapped her fingers. Yugi noted that a blue spark jumped from her fingertips when she did so.  
  
Without warning she stuck three fingers into the area where Yugi's heart was. He looked at her wide-eyed when he realized he felt nothing when she did so, and that gave him even more chills.  
  
"Let this ghost touch and feel everything that is material and real," Rei murmured, and let a small stream of her blue magic run through the three fingers in Yugi's chest. He felt a faint tingling sensation from his head to his toes, but it stopped when Rei pulled her fingers out of him.  
  
"What did you just do?" he whispered in awe, and she smiled happily. She held out a hand and motioned for him to touch it. Hesitantly he pressed a finger against her palm, and was suprised when his hand didn't pass through as it did before. He pushed harder, and got the same results. Looking around, he tried picking up a book, and grinned when it lifted up easily.  
  
"As I said before, I'm Rei Obediya, apprentice witch to the almost-great Akina-sensei and your guardian for the time being." She stuck out her hand, and this time Yugi shook it firmly and smiled shyly at her.  
  
"I'm Yugi Motou, former Duel Monsters champion and owner of the Millennium Puzzle. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Since I'm your guardian, there are only a few rules I have." She counted them off on her fingers as she listed them off. "One, when I'm in my bedroom or in the bathroom, I don't want you looking in on me, alright? If you do, you'll be sorry you're with me."  
  
He shrugged. "It's alright, I'm prefer guys anyway." Rei looked a little suprised, but continued on. "Two, be honest with me because I can't stand liars. Three, if you want privacy or some quiet time, go up to the roof of the apartment building. That's where I go, anyway. Four, there's a small room next to my bedroom that's labeled "Private". That's my workshop, and never go in unless I give you permission, alright? That's all the rules."  
  
Yugi asked hesitantly, "Rei, do I have to stay in the apartment all day?"  
  
She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Feel free to come and go whenever you like, just don't get into any trouble, because then I'll be responsible." She checked her wristwatch. "In fact, go off now, I have some errands to run, and you probably want to go and look for your family or friends or something."  
  
Before he could say anything, she walked out and slammed the door behind her, leaving behind a very startled Yugi. He shrugged, then followed her example and doing as she suggested. He decided that eventually he would get used to her strange ways and that they would be good friends.  
  
(End chapter 2)  
  
AR: =) Tuesday was my birthday, and now I'm officially 14!! Wohoo!!  
  
Diane: Finally, she'll stop lying about her age now...  
  
AR: Hey, I wasn't lying before!! I was just stretching the truth a little, that's all. Anyway, hope ya liked the new chapter, I would've posted it yesterday but I had some technical difficulties... . Review, and ja ne!! 


	3. Hello Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 3  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
"Yugi?" Yami called out. "Yugi, are you here? Don't play games with me, I don't have the time right now."  
  
He opened a door and found Yugi sitting in the middle of an oddly bare and cold room, holding something in his hands. Yami sighed and strode in.  
  
"Yugi, didn't you hear me calling for you?" Yugi didn't respond, and instead ignored his yami completely. "Yugi, what's the matter with you?"  
  
Yugi's slender hands gripped the item in his hand tighter and held it higher, revealing a silver dagger that gleamed in the darkness. Yami gasped, and tried to grab Yugi by the shoulders, but was surprised when his hands passed through easily.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing? If this is a joke, it's not funny, it's serious. Put down the dagger now!"  
  
When Yugi continued ignoring him as if he didn't see him, he attempted to grab his hikari again. This time, a pair of arms that came from nowhere pulled him back and restrained him.  
  
Someone hissed in Yami's ear, "Let the little whelp slice his own wrists, no one cares about him."  
  
Yami struggled hard against the clammy hands that held him back, and watched horrified as his blank-eyed hikari drew the dagger across his wrists, spilling blood on the floor easily.  
  
"No!! Yugi, please, stop this!! I'm begging you, don't do this to yourself!!!!"  
  
Yugi finally looked up at him straight in the eyes, and smiled sadly. He lowered his head again, and began cutting his other wrist. A moment later, the silver dagger clattered to the ground, and the violet-eyed teen curled up on the floor, careful to keep the wounds in front of his face so that he could examine the blood flow. The arms released Yami from their death grip and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Yami felt weak and dizzy from the sight of all the blood on the floor, and carefully avoided stepping in it as well as he could. He knelt down beside Yugi and held one of his hands, looking around wildly for anything that he could use as a bandage or something.  
  
"It's alright Yami, I don't want to be saved," Yugi said quietly, his eyelids drooping down drowsily. "There's not much for me to do in life anyway, and no one will miss me too much."  
  
Yami's eyes started watering and he closed them to prevent the tears. They fell slowly anyway as he began speaking. "I would, I would miss you a lot."  
  
Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. "Good-bye anyway, Yami, I'll see you later..."  
  
"No, Yugi!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Yami gasped as he sat up suddenly in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead in small trickles. He breathed heavily as he wiped it away and fumbled to get himself untangled from his blanket. Staggering, he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face, then ran the faucet over his head awhile.  
  
It was the third night in a row that he had woken up sweating and gasping for air dreaming of his aibou's suicide. It was a terrible feeling for Yami to have, not being able to stop Yugi from cutting himself in his dreams. It left him with unsettled and strange feelings when he woke up, and he tried sorting them out, but it only made him confused and even more unsettled.  
  
After he dried his face, he glanced at the digital clock and groaned when he saw that it was only six in the morning. Usually he tried to sleep in late as possible until he had to go to school, but lately the nightmares had made him wake up early and he couldn't fall back asleep again.  
  
Yami tried finding something to do in his small room, anything to keep his mind off of his dreams. He finally settled on cleaning the junk off his writing desk, and started throwing away papers he didn't need anymore. His fingers brushed over an envelope he was sure he hadn't seen before, and was addressed to him in Yugi's handwriting.  
  
Curious, he opened the envelope and pulled out the note that was inside, also in Yugi's handwriting. He sat down to read its contents carefully, his hands shaking ever so slightly.  
  
_'Dear Yami,  
  
If you have found this, then I'm probably gone by now. You and Jou and all the others must be wondering why I committed suicide, and why I haven't mentioned it before. Well, if you haven't noticed, I haven't really been going to places with Jou, or even talking to him at school for that matter. We might of been friends at one time, but we've drifted apart, and now we just nod and say hi to each other in the hall.  
  
The same happened with everyone else, Yami; Anzu, Honda, even Seto and Otogi have drifted away from me, and I hardly know them anymore. Only you, and Ryou and Bakura almost, were my friends. But still, Ryou and Bakura were busy with themselves, and you spent a lot of time with Anzu. I am, no, was lonely, and depressed.  
  
I don't blame you for my death Yami, or my one-time friends either. I just want to get rid of the overwhelming loneliness I feel...'  
_  
Yami stopped reading there, and hastily shoved the note back into the envelope. He briefly considered throwing it away, then just placed it in the desk drawer that he usually stored special things in. It was the last thing Yugi ever wrote, and maybe he would eventually finish reading it. When he stopped feeling guilty and responsible, anyway.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yugi sighed, he was beginning to think that being a ghost was the worst thing ever. For one thing, he tried talking to Ryou when he saw him, but apparently the white-haired teen couldn't see him or hear him at all. The same results came when he tracked down Jou and Honda at the arcade. Yugi didn't dare to go see Anzu, just the thought of her made him feel ill. He wasn't sure if he should go see if Yami could see ghosts, partially because he was afraid of the possibility that Yami wouldn't be able to.  
  
Disappointed, he walked back to Rei's apartment and passed through the walls easily to get in. He looked around the apartment, it looked like she was back from those errands she had mentioned. He cautiously went to the door of her bedroom and knocked gently.  
  
"Hey Rei, are you in there? Can I come in?"  
  
"Just a second." There were several odd noises before she opened the door, looking at him slightly suprised and annoyed. "So what's the matter, Yugi? I'm kinda in the middle of a religious ceremony here."  
  
Yugi peered around her and saw that there was a stick of fragrant incense lit in front of a small statue of some woman, except her face was too well- veiled and shadowed to make out any features. The was a small engraved pentagram in the middle of her robes, and he noticed that Rei had a pentagram necklace around her neck. He also noted sheepishly that she had a sheet wrapped around herself tightly, and that a guy was sitting on her bed with blankets covering the lower half of his body.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess what I had in mind isn't really important," he said quickly. "Um, go back to whatever you were doing."  
  
Rei sighed, and when she shut the door, Yugi could of sworn that he heard her say, "Sorry about the interruption, Toshiro. Where were we before?" He decided that he should go find Yami afterall, and quickly left the apartment.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yami politely thanked the florist when he bought a small bouquet of lilacs and hurried to get to the graveyard. He wanted to put them in front of Yugi's grave before they wilted.  
  
Ten minutes later, he reached the graveyard and hurried down the row of gravemarkers until he reached the one marked "Yugi Motou" in Japanese. It made no sense to Yami why the Japanese cremated almost every dead body and then put the ashes into cubby-like holes, but at least they pasted a picture of the deceased on the front and a small sconce for any flowers or such.  
  
(A/n: That's how the graveyards are like in Hong Kong when I visit there. There are rows of walls with cubby-sized holes in them where they put the person's ashes, and then a stone covers the opening, and a sconce, a picture and the name of the person are on front of the stone. Only a few bodies are actually buried in coffins, and even then they only get a few years in the ground before they get removed, cremated and put into a cubby. Both of my grandfathers and my one grandma are buried like that, and I have to visit them every time I go to Hong Kong. I'm not sure if they have a similar system in Japan, but I'm just basing it off of Hong Kong graveyards.)  
  
Yami pulled out the old bouquet and replaced it with the new one, tossing out the wilted brown flowers. Softly he read over the writing on the gravemarker again, even though by now he practically knew it by heart.  
  
"Here lies Yugi Motou, good friend to many, born July 10, 1987. Died May 31, 2004..." (A/n: Anybody know when Yugi was really born? Cuz that's just a fake birthdate I'm using)  
  
He sat down on a bench and looked up at Yugi's gravemarker. Making sure that no one was around, he began talking. "Konnichiwa, Yugi. Today while I was in school, we were talking about this year's school festival, and they want to use last year's idea to create carnival games again. There'll be different ones than last year of course, but still, it's flattering that they still want to use your ideas. They want to keep the Bluebeard one though, just to see Jou dress as a pirate again..." He laughed at the memory of it, then continued talking to the gravemarker about many different topics. He paused at one point, tilting his head to the side and stared at the picture of Yugi.  
  
"I know I keep on asking you this, Yugi, but... why did you do it? I have no idea if you can hear me in Osirus's realm, but I still need to ask it. I mean, you seemed happy and content with your life. But then, you left that note that your friends abandoned you, and that's why you took your life, but they never really left you. They were always there, and so was I. What was the real reason for you death?"  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Said person looked around wildly, he never really expected a reply. His red eyes widened when he saw a transparent image of his hikari, standing behind him looking at him curiously with his amythest eyes.  
  
'Oh Ra, I'm hallucinating, that can't be Yugi,' he thought weakly to himself. Still, part of his mind was screaming that it was his hikari, and that he should go and rejoice. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, and stared at the ghost for a moment.  
  
"...Are you really Yugi? Or are you just something my mind created to help me stop mourning?" he whispered. The ghostly teen shook his head, moving closer and sat down on the bench with Yami.  
  
"It's me, Yami, it's just that I don't have a physical body. I'm just a spirit until Kami-sama says that it's time for me to go to the afterlife." He smiled half-heartedly. "It's not so bad, being a spirit and all. I can go pretty much anywhere, and I don't need to eat or sleep to survive. But so far, only you and my new friend Rei can see me, so I suppose that's a disadvantage."  
  
"I-I see," Yami managed to say. Numbly he sat and listened to Yugi talk about being a ghost and the strange world where people waited for their fates to be decided. It was definetely Yugi, but it was strange to see him sitting next to him, when he was also sitting in front of his ashes. And he was so transparent and fragile looking, even though he talked eagerly and sounded like his old self. Yami was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Yugi tug lightly at his sleeve.  
  
"How have you doing Yami? I mean, has anything exciting happened in your life?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's the same old things happening basically, except for me and Anzu's engagement of course. We haven't decided on a wedding date yet, but she's really excited about shopping for a wedding dress."  
  
Yugi bit his lip, then forced out a reply. "T-That's nice..."  
  
They both sat in an awkward silence, sneaking glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. Yami glanced at his watch, then sighed and stood up from the bench.  
  
"I have to go now, Yugi, I made plans with the others to meet them at the park. I usually visit your grave everday in the afternoon, so if you want to find me and talk or whatever, come here. I-It was nice to see you again...."  
  
He gently hugged the ghost then trotted off, and Yugi sat there with a dazed expression on his face. He would have to thank Rei later for casting that spell on him. Standing up, he glanced at his gravemarker for a moment, then walked out of the graveyard and started heading back to Rei's apartment.  
  
(End chapter 3)  
  
AR: Hm, that took longer than I thought it would. I guess my writer's block is starting to kick in again.  
  
Diane: u mean the huge black boulder in front of your house with the words "AR's Writer's Block" engraved in the side?  
  
AR O.O Crap, it's already here! Well, bear with me, I'll try to finish the 4th chapter ASAP, I promise. Ja ne, and please review!! 


	4. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 4  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
The overwhelming scent of blood never seemed to fade from Yami's nose, no matter how hard he tried to breathe in fresh air. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were coated in dried and crusted blood. Desperately he tried to wash it off under a faucet in the wall, but the dried liquid refused to go away. He yelled frustratedly, and felt a small twinge of panic.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this stuff?! And why won't it wash off?!" Once again, he tried washing off the blood, but it still remained on his hands.  
  
He sighed with relief when it finally started dripping off his hands and into a small neat puddle on the floor. Yami turned the water faucet off, but then noticed that the small pool of blood began expanding rapidly, and he backed away nervously. He only took a few steps until he bumped into a wall. He looked around frantically, but there was no door or window or any sort of opening for him to escape through, and mysteriously the faucet had disappeared.  
  
Yami started banging on the walls looking for a weak spot, the blood was starting to encroach him and what little free space there was between them. Soon the blood was a foot deep on the floor, and Yami continually slipped on the scarlet liquid as he ran from wall to wall looking for a weak spot. Somehow the blood was now up to his waist, and was getting thicker and making it harder for the tri-colored teen to move. Ungracefully he slipped and fell face down in the blood. Immediately the blood swallowed him up and tried very hard to drag Yami down to the bottom and keep him there.  
  
Thrashing hard, he resurfaced and coughed, spitting out the blood that had seeped into his mouth. He looked around and was shocked to see that the blood was now only a few feet from the ceiling and rising rapidly.  
  
"No..." he gasped. That was the last thing he said before the blood completely filled the room and all he could see was red. It was pouring through his mouth and going up his nose rapidly. He choked and tried to expel it, but it was useless. The red was slowly fading to black, and he slowly succumbed to it.  
  
Once again, Yami sat up in bed gasping desparately for much needed oxygen. When his breathing became semi-normal, he immediately went to the bathroom to go take a shower. The feeling of being covered entirely in blood was awful, and he scrubbed so hard that his skin turned bright pink.  
  
'Oh gods,' he thought wearily as he went back to his bedroom, sunlight slowly creeping through the window. 'All these nightmares are getting worse and worse each night. How long will they last? I can't keep on going on like this, I'm already starting to get drained from no rest and a lot of schoolwork. And on top of that, I've got a wedding to plan out. I wonder if I should postpone the wedding until later...'  
  
Yami mused on this thought, then winced when he thought of what Anzu's response might be. It would most likely be along the lines of her screaming about if he loved her or not and making a scene in public until he gave in and only then would she stop having a tantrum.  
  
'Just great,' he thought gloomily. 'Maybe Yugi knows some way to persuade Anzu into doing something without her acting spoiled.'  
  
Brightened up at that prospect, he began preparing to go to the graveyard. Thank goodness it was a Saturday, because he was sure if he would of been able to sit through school waiting to go and visit his hikari.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
"Hey Yugi? Wake up." A finger poked him several times on the arm, and then tapped him squarely between his eyes. He frowned and batted the hand away.  
  
Yugi curled up on his side and turn his back to the speaker. "Go away, I'll be up in a few minutes," he mumbled. Grandpa always woke him up too early for school, didn't he know that he could get dressed and eat breakfast in 15 minutes, then walk to school before the bell in 20 minutes?  
  
"I would let you sleep all you want, but you happen to be sleeping on top of my spellbook, which I need at the moment for my lessons."  
  
The dryness in Rei's voice woke him up and he stood up to let Rei grab her leatherbound book. Groggily he remembered that he wasn't at the Kame Game Shop anymore, and that instead of sleeping in his bedroom, he was sleeping on Rei's couch.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Why do you have school? I thought it's Saturday."  
  
"It is, but this is a magic school, and they only give you Sundays off as a weekend." She sighed as she hunted around for another leatherbound book. "The principal of the school, who's my personal teacher Akina-sensei, is really strict, but at least she lets us wear whatever clothing we want, so we don't have uniforms....where'd that stupid book go? I know it's around here..."  
  
Yugi looked around, then handed her another book that was lying on the couch. She turned pink and muttered her thanks. Her fingers drummed against the books as she double checked that she had everything, then shoved all of it into her large backpack and waved good-bye to Yugi.  
  
"See ya this afternoon, Yugi, unless you're out with Yami again! If you are, then don't come back too late!"  
  
He stared at her in shock as she smiled and closed the door behind her. How did she know that he met with Yami? Was she psychic or something? Rei had never really specified what kind of magic she could do.  
  
'Speaking of Yami, I wonder if he'll go back to the graveyard,' he thought, glancing at the clock. 'I can always wait until he goes, it's not like I have anything important to do.'  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yugi was slightly suprised when he walked past the graveyard gates and saw a familiar red-eyed teen. "Yami, how come you're here so early?" Yugi called out when he saw his darker half sitting on the same bench as yesterday. Yami shrugged as the ghostly teen sat down next to him.  
  
"Lately I haven't been sleeping so well, so I get up and just walk around," he said. He didn't want Yugi to hear about his recent nightmares, especially his latest one. He sneaked a glance down at his hands to make sure they weren't bloodstained.  
  
"Do you always come here when you walk?"  
  
"No, sometimes I go to the park. I just chose to come here because I was hoping you would be here."  
  
"Any particular reason why?" Yugi asked. Yami thought hesitantly on asking about Anzu, but then decided against it. He could always ask later.  
  
"No, not really, I just like talking to you," he said with a shrug. Yugi looked away and turned a light shade of pink, hardly visible on his translucent image. He changed the subject and hoped that Yami didn't see his blush. "Um, did you tell anybody that I'm back?"  
  
"...They'd probably think I was going crazy, or else I was so depressed I imagined that I saw you," Yami answered after a moment. "Jou and Anzu think that I'm already losing it for coming here and talking to your ashes."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "It's not crazy, sometimes it really helps to talk outloud in a graveyard. Besides, it's nice that you came so often to see me. I really appreciate it, you're the only one of my friends that visited, I think."  
  
He smiled sadly at Yami, and the taller teen wondered again about the suicide note. "Yugi, I found the note you left on my desk."  
  
The amythest-eyed teen froze, then cleared his throat nervously.Yugi hadn't thought about what he might say to Yami if he ever found it. Hell, he had almost forgotten it completely!! And it held some private information too...  
  
"Yugi, you said that your friends had left you, and that's why you committed suicide. Is that true? Because we were always there, even at the end."  
  
Relief filled Yugi, and he sighed. Good, Yami wasn't going to talk about "it", or else he hadn't read that part yet. "You might of been with me, Yami, but the others weren't. My friendships with Jou, Honda and Anzu broke. We just didn't have the same connection as before...." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "Um, can we not discuss this? I-I'm not comfortable talking about it yet. Maybe later I'll tell you, but not now."  
  
Yami was disappointed with his answer, but he nodded and dropped the subject. As he was about to speak up again, the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him, and he answered it quickly.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Yami Motou speaking."  
  
"Yami, where are you? Did you forget we have a brunch date now? And I have a bunch of bridal magazines to look at, and I really need your opinon about what I should pick!"  
  
He winced when he heard Anzu's high-pitched voice over the phone, he had forgotten about that in his eagerness to see Yugi again.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Don't worry, I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up abruptly, and smiled apologetically at his hikari.  
  
"I have a-"  
  
"I know," Yugi interrupted. "You have something with Anzu. Yami, you don't need to get my permission to go to her. Just go... I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and walked away, and left a confused Yami behind.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
'I could of sworn that Yugi sounded bitter when he said that," Yami thought as he made his way to the cafe. 'Was it because I'm spending time with his ex-best childhood friend?'  
  
"Finally your here, Yami!! It's not polite to keep your fiancee waiting, you know," Anzu exclaimed as she pounced on the spiky-haired teen and practically dragged him over to her table. Mentally he sighed and resigned himself to half-listen to her chatter about whether or not the wedding dress she wanted would make her look fat. (A/n: Any dress she's in will make her look fat.) (Diane: [whacks AR] Now's not the time to insult her, get back to typing!) He would have to muse over Yugi's sudden moodiness later, when Anzu wasn't asking him so many pointless questions.  
  
"Anzu," he asked suddenly. "Do you believe in ghosts?"  
  
"Ghosts? Like weird see-through appirations that moan and rattle chains on Halloween?" she said skeptically. She thought a moment, then shook her head. "That's old silly superstitious stuff, Yami. Why do you ask?"  
  
He hesitated, then continued on. "You know how I visit Yugi's grave everyday, right?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well, two days ago, I-"  
  
"Yami," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I hate to say this, but you've been going to that creepy graveyard for almost a month now. I know that you were close to Yugi, but don't you think it's about time to stop? I mean, it's not like he's going to be angry and kill you just because there are no flowers in the sconce. He's dead."  
  
He bristled angrily, and was about to say something when she interrupted again. "And what was the question with the ghosts about? Did you see Yugi's ghost or something? Geez Yami, maybe I should sign you up to talk to a therapist, to help with the mourning and stuff. Maybe she'll be able to get you some anti-depressant meds also..."  
  
"What about you? Don't you need any help getting over Yugi's death?" he asked annoyed. She shook her head happily.  
  
"Nope, I'm perfectly fine with his death. I might of been a tiny bit sad during his funeral, but that's it! I have accepted his death as a natural phase in life, and have moved onto planning our wedding. It's best to plan important things like this without your mind crowded with deaths and such. Now, about the dress, isn't this one pretty?"  
  
Yami bit his lip to supress the urge to slap Anzu across both sides of her face. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she really not care that her childhood friend had killed himself?! Maybe Yugi was right when he said that they weren't friends anymore. Yami wouldn't want to be either when she just brushed aside his hikari's death like it was nothing and started chattering about wedding dresses.  
  
(A/n: Yami should've given into his urge and bitch-slapped the slut like there was no tomorrow!!) (Diane: -.- I give up, she's just too set in insulting Anzu at any chance she can get...)  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yugi sighed dejectedly as he sat on a swing in the park. It hurt his soul that Yami and Anzu were still together, and that Yami still spent alot of time with her, especially now that they were planning to get married. That still left him all by his lonesome self, only this time it was worse than when he was alive because only a few people could see him now. Maybe it was for the best, now almost nobody could see him cry.  
  
Listlessly he swang his legs back and forth, swinging gently so that the ordinary people wouldn't be too alarmed to see a swing going fast with nobody in it. He looked up when he heard someone walking across the mulch and sat on the swing next to him. Yugi was suprised when he saw it was an agitated Yami.  
  
"Yami, what are you-"  
  
"I finished my date with Anzu a little bit shorter than planned. We had a little... disagreement," he said curtly. Yugi was curious, but didn't say anything. Instead he remained quiet and kept on swinging back and forth slightly, and watched Yami out of the corner of his eye. Maybe eventually Yami would say what had happened.  
  
"She didn't cry, Yugi," he said suddenly. "She hardly felt anything when you died. Maybe she felt the smallest twinge of sadness, but that's it, nothing else. Anzu's so happy and upbeat, it's only been a month! Is there something wrong with her, or me?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with either of you," Yugi assured him softly. "Anzu was never really the type to be sad for too long. And like I said, we drifted apart, maybe that was also why she didn't really feel any emotion."  
  
Yami felt slightly better, but frowned and glanced over at him. "Yugi, she wanted me to stop visiting your grave."  
  
"She has no right to dictate what you can or can't do," Yugi said calmly. "You should be able to do what you like to do, even if she will scream at you afterwards for not obeying her. It's not like she's the master of your life. She'll forget later anyway, so it doesn't matter."  
  
Yami almost smiled and quietly thanked him. "Will you go to the Kame Game Shop, just so I don't always have to go to the graveyard to see you? I don't want Anzu to be yelling at me all the time, you know."  
  
Yugi flinched, and shifted uncomfortably. He hasn't seen the shop and his old room ever since the night he died, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. But Yami was looking at him with hopeful crimson eyes, and he sighed. Since when did Yami copy his "puppy eyes" look? Oh well, it was kind of cute when Yami tried it...  
  
"I'll try to come tomorrow," Yugi promised.  
  
(End Chapter 4)  
  
AR: ;; Oh dear, everybody's complaining about Yami being clueless and dense. So to assure all of the people who are annoyed by his... lack of awareness, it shall end soon, I swear!!  
  
Diane: [coughs] Yeah right. You love it when Yami is clueless!! Urgh, it sickens me how you fawn over him when he's oblivious to Yugi's feelings...  
  
AR: =p Hey, he's really cute like that!! Anyway, next chapter will come out soon. Oh, and I'll be gone over the 4th of July weekend to go to the annual New York Summer Conference at Hofstra University, so don't expect anything then, k? sighs I love NYSC, it's awesome. It's for all Asian- American Christians that live near Long Island, and you spent about four days in small groups of about 7-9 people, including leaders. The small groups then go to all these different workshops and then, in the evening, there's this big worship time for God with all of the small groups together. It's REALLY fun, I love going each year!! Last year, during the last worship together, we started a mosh pit for one the worship songs the band was playing, and it was AWESOME...  
  
Diane: shakes head She gets on a sort of "spiritual high" each year, and each year she promises to grow in Christ, but then she forgets until the next NYSC.  
  
AR: [whacks Diane] Shaddup. Anyway, ja ne!! Leave nice reviews or constructive crititism!! 


	5. Am I Dead?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own any OCs that might be mentioned in the fic  
  
Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 5  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
Yami closed his eyes as his lips met Anzu's, and ran his tongue over her pink lips. Willingly her mouth opened, and he hungrily explored her moist cavern. This was perhaps one of the best and most delicious kisses they had ever shared before. (A/n: O.O;;; Good God Diane, what the hell are you writing?!?!) (Diane: What do you think? A small Y/A kissing scene!!) (A/n: NOOO!!!! MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!!!!!! THE VERY THOUGHT IS DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! [runs to the bathroom to retch])  
  
Reluctantly he stepped back to take in some air, but was suprised when he saw who he was kissing instead of Anzu. Yugi was blushing madly, but boldly he reached up to grab Yami by the shirt and whisper something in his ear. Now it was Yami's turn to blush a little, but he nodded and carried his hikari, bridal-style, to a nearby bedroom and locked the door shut.  
  
(A/n: [starts choking Diane] If you ever do that sort of a Y/A stunt again, I will personally see to it that you get stranded on Mt. Everest bare naked with no supplies at all, and no rescue planes either!!!!!!) (Diane: [coughs when AR lets go] Nice little hikari, isn't she?)  
  
The ex-pharoah woke up extremely confused and... well, aroused. He was glad that it wasn't a nightmare again, but the part where he was kissing Yugi was strange. Yami wondered if it was an emotion hidden within himself, or just one of those weird dreams that happened once in a while.  
  
Yami did cared about his hikari a lot, he had tried his best to protect him when he could. He loved Yugi's personality, it was cheerful and optimistic, and he noticed that he was at ease when his lighter half was around. He did admit that he had noticed how adorable Yugi looked at times, and how at other times Yugi looked - there are no other words to describe it - beautifully sexy and sleek. Did all of this mean that Yami liked his hikari, even though he was pretty sure he liked Anzu too?  
  
He sighed, it was so strange to have all these puzzling thoughts about Yugi and Anzu. It didn't help that his arousal was throbbing painfully. Yami headed for the bathroom, pulling down his boxers and taking ahold of his length. It didn't take long for Yami to find his release, and he sighed as he cleaned up afterwards and went back to his bedroom.  
  
(A/n: Heh, sorry peeps, but I don't write scenes where people jack off. Maybe in the future I'll rewrite that part, or get someone else to, but for now, no there's no jacking off. Once again, sorry!)  
  
Turning on a lamp, he found Yugi's suicide note and opened it again. He picked up where he left off and silently read the rest of the letter.  
  
'I just want to get rid of the overwhelming loneliness I feel. It's so awful Yami, to be alone and not noticed by anybody. Not even by the person you love the most.  
  
That's right, I do love someone, a guy to be more specific. But he's dating a girl, so he's already taken. In fact, they're planning to get married, and they're only in high school. It hurt so much when I heard about it, I was sure that my heart was torn to shreds over it. How could such a wonderful guy recklessly ask the most manipulative girl ever to marry him, when they've only been dating for one year? Worse yet, I was invited to their wedding.'  
  
Yami froze when he got to that point, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Oh Ra, he was so blind and oblivious sometimes... how could he have not seen that Yugi loved him?  
  
'Maybe if I had noticed earlier, then I could of saved him,' he thought mournfully. 'Instead of being a baka and asking him to be the best man. Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry...'  
  
'You've probably figured out who the guy I'm talking about is. If not, then maybe it's best that you don't know. But I think that he's the one and only for me, my soulmate, I could never love anybody else like I do for him. I read somewhere that if two soulmates never meet, or if they get separated because one of them is with another person, then they'll just die when they reach the afterlife. It's a sad fate, but I'm willing to accept it, even if I'll never be with him. Good-bye, Yami, I'll miss you very much. I hope that you and Anzu will have a good marriage together.  
  
- Yugi'  
  
Yami noticed that there were small watery smudges on the paper; Yugi had been crying as he wrote this. He folded up the paper slowly and gently placed it back in the envelope. Somehow, the thoughts in his head about Yugi and Anzu weren't confusing anymore, but were simple and clear.  
  
But he was still uncertain about the reactions the both of them might give when he would tell them his true feelings. Glancing at the digital clock, he decided that it was early enough to go visit them both. Yanking on his traditional leather clothes, despite the muggy weather starting to come, he hastily scribbled out a note for Grandpa and ran out of the house.  
  
Yami was practically out of breath when he got to the graveyard, panting and leaning against the gates for support. He looked around anxiously, but was disappointed when there was no sign of his hikari. And Yami didn't have the time to sit and wait for when he did come, he had to also tell Anzu how he felt.  
  
'I'll just go to her first, then come back here later to see if Yugi came or not,' he decided. 'Damn, really wish he told me where he spends the rest of his time when he's not in the graveyard.'  
  
He started walking off in the direction of Anzu's apartment, making his way through the crowded sidewalks as best as he could. The crowds seemed thicker than usual, and the heat was stifling and heavy.  
  
As Yami was crossing the street, he looked up when he heard a low rumble. Was it thunder? The sky was blue and cloudless, but with all of the humidity it was possible. His eyes widened when the rumbling came again, except this time it was accompanied by the ground beneath him rolling, making him stagger.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!"  
  
The people cried and ran to any safe place as fast as they could, stumbling as the pavement tossed them up and down. Yami tried to follow their example, but his lack of knowledge about earthquakes and the mass chaos just made him stand frozen in one spot, trying to keep his balance. Someone shoved him aside, and the fresh wave of shocks made him fall to the ground. He winced as he scraped the palms of his hands, and was about to get up when he heard a screech. Yami looked up in time to see a car headed straight for him, the driver having lost control because of the earthquake.  
  
There wasn't enough time to react. The bumper of the car hit him squarely, and he flew backwards. There was a brief flare of pain on his forehead and temples before he blacked out completely.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
"Damn, it's another comatose soul, Tenshiko. How come they always come here instead of staying on Earth?"  
  
There was a small sighing noise, then someone pressed two fingers against Yami's temples. He wanted to open his eyes so badly, but they refused to obey his commands. There was a cool feeling running through his veins though, he wondered hazily if it was because of the stranger touching him.  
  
"I don't know why anymore than you do, Yamiko, but it does no good to complain. We just have to send them back to Earth and wait for a soul that really did die in the earthquake." The two fingers pulled away from his head, but the cool feeling stayed, and Yami relaxed. "Now, go back to where you came from, strange soul, and don't come back until it's truly your time."  
  
Before he lost conciousness again, he faintly heard the sharper voice say, "Hey, that guy looks like Yugi, doesn't he?"  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Blackness... pain... awful humidity... the ground was moving... Yugi... had to see Yugi.... Yugi!!  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open, and he sat up with a gasp. That's right, he was on his way to see Anzu and Yugi to tell them how he felt, when the earthquake struck! And the car, that car ran into him and then he black out...  
  
Gingerly he touched his forehead, making sure that there wasn't any open wounds and such. When he was sure he wasn't injured, he scrambled to his feet and started walking to Anzu's again. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at all the damage that the earthquake caused. In some parts of the street the pavement was cracked and sticking up, and several of the buildings looked as if they were about to collapse.  
  
'Wow, it was a bad earthquake,' he thought in awe. 'Who knew that Domino City could be affected so much? That's a good thing about Egypt, the ground never moved unexpectedly, it was steady and firm.'  
  
Yami sighed when he saw Anzu's apartment up ahead, and was even more relieved when he saw her walking out the front door towards him. He could talk to her sooner than he had hoped.  
  
"Anzu! Over here!" he called out, but was suprised when she ignored him and walked past him. He started following her, his face showing puzzlement and annoyance.  
  
"Anzu, are you ignoring me? Listen, I just want to talk with you about our relationship. Will you please stop for a moment?"  
  
Yami reached out to grab her by the shoulder, but was utterly suprised when his hand passed right through her body. He stopped in his tracks as he realized that he could almost see through his hand completely, almost like he could with Yugi. All thoughts about Anzu were driven out of his mind, and he fell to his knees in shock. Oh Ra, was he... dead?  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
"Yami, are here?" Yugi called out softly, trying to make our the tall yami through the dust that the earthquake had shaken from the grave markers. There was no reply.  
  
'I hope that he didn't get caught outside when the earthquake struck,' Yugi thought worried. 'It's always awful trying to get through the screaming panicked crowds when there's a big earthquake. That one must of been a 7 or an 8 on the Richter Scale.'  
  
He had already tried looking for his darker half at the Kame Game Shop, and at some of his favorite places to go. There was one more place that Yugi knew that Yami liked to go to, but he was afraid to. It was Anzu's apartment.  
  
'I don't want to go, Anzu's place has a lot of bad memories for me,' he thought feverishly. 'But I suppose I have to, since Yami might be there.'  
  
He swallowed hard, then started walking quickly down to where her apartment building was. There weren't many people along the way, only the rescue workers who were trying to dig through some of the rubble and a few families. Yugi saw no sign of Yami anywhere, and he was starting to get worried. Where on Earth could he be?  
  
'What if he died and went to heaven?'  
  
Yugi shook his head and scolded himself for thinking like that, but still, he couldn't help but worry about the possibility. He started walking faster and called out Yami's name softly.  
  
"Yami, are you here? Yami, if you can hear me, please answer back. Yami?"  
  
Unexpectedly he stumbled over something and fell down on his face. Rubbing his nose and ignoring the temporary pain, he looked back at what he ungracefully tripped over. Yugi's violet eyes widened when he saw the familiar spiky haired teen lying down in the street.  
  
"Oh no, Yami, are you alright?" he asked frantically, shaking him and wincing when he saw the long open cut on his forehead. Yami didn't stir at all, and Yugi prayed to Kami-sama that he wasn't dead yet. Grabbing his wrist, he was relieved when he found Yami's pulse. He started shaking Yami again, hoping that he would wake up now.  
  
"Come on Yami, if you're still alive, please wake up!"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
The ghostly teen looked behind him, and was very suprised to see a transparent image of Yami standing there. He looked back and forth from the ghost to the body, his face displaying confusion.  
  
"B-But Yami, your body, it still has a heartbeat..." he said slowly. "If it's still alive, then why are you...um, separated from it?"  
  
"How should I know?" Yami replied miserably. "One minute I was walking across the street, the next minute, the earthquake hits and a car runs into me."  
  
He slumped down next to his body, and Yugi felt a bit sorry for his darker half. He sat close to Yami and hugged him. Yami stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed and rested his head on his lighter half's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should go see Rei about this," Yugi mused outloud. "She'd probably figure out what was going on."  
  
"Yeah, maybe... who's Rei?"  
  
"Oh, I never told you before, did I?" Yami shook his head, and Yugi thought about how to describe their situation. "Well, Rei's sort of my guardian, she's supposed to look after me until I go to the afterlife. She's a bit strange at first, since she's a witch, but she's pretty nice when you get to know her."  
  
"Does she sacrifice animals to demons because she made a pact with them to get magic?"  
  
"Yami!" He whacked him lightly upside the head and looked at him reapprovingly. "Rei doesn't worship the Devil, and neither do any other witches!!"  
  
He still didn't look too convinced, and Yugi sighed exasperatedly. "Look Yami, just go visit her, and you'll see for yourself that she's just a teenage witch. I'll also go, if it'll make you feel better."  
  
Reluctantly he nodded, and Yugi tugged at his hand. "Come on, she's probably home by now from school."  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
"I still think that this isn't a good idea, Yugi," Yami said, warily eyeing the room and all of its contents. The shorter teen rolled his eyes and looked around. Rei should be coming back from school at any minute now...  
  
"Hey Yugi, are you there? Sorry I'm late, the school let us out late because of that earthquake. Hey, is anything broken or fallen in my apartment?" The apartment door burst open and Rei walked in, looking harassed as her hair refused to stay in a ponytail and flushed from the heat. Yami raised his eyebrows questioningly at her as she set down her various school books and went around the room picking up fallen objects.  
  
"That's your guardian, Yugi?" he mumured. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"She always acts a bit... weird," was his reply. Rei looked up when she heard his voice, then promptly dropped the picture frame she was holding when she saw Yami. He stared back at her as she straightened up and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yugi," she said slowly. "Who the hell is he, and why is he here?"  
  
"Um, he's my friend Yami," he said quickly. "We kinda need your help, Rei." Yugi explained the situation to her, and Yami added in some details here and there. The blue-eyed witch frowned when they were done talking.  
  
"Hold out your hand, Yami," she said suddenly. Obediently he stuck his hand out, and she pressed her palm down on his. Her hand didn't pass through his like it did when she first met Yugi.  
  
"Hm...did you go and see the two messengers, Tenshiko and Yamiko?" Rei asked, still frowning. Yami thought back to the two voices that he heard after he had blacked out.  
  
"I-I don't know if they were messengers. I couldn't open my eyes, I just heard two people talking about souls and... and one of them touched my head, and I didn't feel pain," he said quietly, his eyes closed. Rei leaned forward to hear him better, and briefly considered the information.  
  
"Did you hear anything else?"  
  
"Um, I think the one who touched me told me to go back here... and then I woke up like this." He stared at his almost transparent hands, then looked up when Rei cleared her throat.  
  
"I have to go consult Akina-sensei about this, you two stay in the apartment until I come back," Rei instructed. "I have a hunch about what happened to Yami, and I need to confirm it with her."  
  
"Rei, wait-" Yugi started, but she slammed the door behind her. He glanced at Yami, who looked a little overwhelmed at all that was happening. He bit his lip and kept silent, he didn't know what he could say to make Yami feel better. Because it was so quiet, Yugi jumped when Yami finally ventured to say something.  
  
"Um, Yugi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami's eyes refused to meet Yugi's. "I read more of your suicide note, the part about your crush."  
  
Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, along with a rising fear and panic. Oh no, why did he choose now of all times to talk about it? "S-so?"  
  
"So...I know who it is. And I'm sorry, Yugi..."  
  
The younger teen felt the prickling of tears starting to form and turned away from his yami. He knew it, he always knew that Yami would reject him...  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't see your pain earlier, aibou, I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now. I'm just... really sorry." Yami lowered his head and let his tears flow. Yugi turned in suprise and stared for a moment at his darker half. His just-shattered hope repaired itself and started fluttering inside of him. Oh Kami-sama, did he still have a chance?  
  
"I-It's ok, Yami," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Yami shook his head and clung to the smaller teen, his voice muffled in Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"No, I should've seen it sooner, I would've saved you..."  
  
Yugi tried containing his giggle, but it escaped and Yami looked up at him curiously. "What's so funny, hikari?"  
  
He giggled again. "No offense Yami, but you always play the hero, who tries to solve all of the problems of the world by himself. It's silly that you wanted to save someone like me so dramatically..."  
  
Yami looked at him indignantly. "And what's wrong with that?" Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just... silly, that's all. You can't save everybody by yourself, Yami. My situation was unavoidable, and even though I'm a ghost, I'm kind of happy as one."  
  
"It wasn't unavoidable, you could of told me that you liked me. I would've listened," Yami said seriously, and Yugi turned bright pink.  
  
"But you're engaged Anzu, what difference would it have made?" he pointed out. "I would still be by myself, and you would've eventually married her."  
  
Yami took a deep breath, he had never told anyone about this before. "Yugi, I'm starting to have doubts about it. I don't really think that Anzu is the right one for me. If anything, we're total opposites."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Seriously?" He nodded, and Yugi grew a bit more hopeful. Yami would be single again! If only he was gay, then the little hikari would get his dearest wish...  
  
"I was going to tell Anzu that I wanted to break up when the earthquake hit. I guess I'll have to tell her later, huh?" He glanced at his hands again, then looked at Yugi straight in the eyes. It was now or never...  
  
"I suppose that something made me realized that Anzu wasn't the right one. I started thinking alot about a guy. He's sweet and gentle, and I never really understood how much I cared for him until lately. And then I realized that... I liked him, a lot, just the way he likes me."  
  
"Um, wow..." Yugi said, his voice sounding breathless. Suddenly Yami seemed to be sitting VERY close to him, maybe a little too close for comfort.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, Yugi, right?" The smaller teen nodded. "Good then, you won't mind..."  
  
Yami leaned forward for a kiss, and Yugi gave it to him willingly. It was so soft and chaste, but it gave Yugi a small surge of pleasure that left him feeling light-headed and breathless. He was disappointed when Yami started to pulled away, he wanted just a little bit more!  
  
So he tugged at Yami's shirt, pulling him closer to re-initiate the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Yami's. The darker one smiled mentally and enjoyed the feeling of the pink pouty lips touching his. It was wonderful to have this kind of intimacy with his hikari...  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
AR: Ugh, haven't updated in a while, have I? Gomen nasai!!  
  
Diane: It didn't help that u left for 5 days to go to Hempstead, New York!! And to a bible conference, no less!!  
  
AR: What? Now I feel a connection to our Father above, and I want to spread the Gospel! [sings off key] Did you feel the mountains tremble? Did you hear the oceans roar? When all the people rose to sing of, Jesus Christ the risen One!  
  
Diane: -.-; Ra will not be happy that I have a hikari that worships someone other than him...  
  
AR: Well, sorry I had to cut off here, but this chapter's getting a bit long, and I've dying to post it up for a while. So, next time, there'll be some more Y x YY fluff!! Wohoo!! Ja ne! 


	6. Ashes and Earth

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will either.  
  
Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 6  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
Eagerly Yami crushed his mouth against Yugi's, slipping his tongue into his mouth and sampling his sweet tasting innocence. Yugi mewled softly, encouraging him on as he continued his exploration. He barely noticed Yami's hands brushing against his hips and thighs sensually. All he could focus on the fact that his dream was finally coming true, to be together with his yami.  
  
There was a small cough, and Yugi glanced over and turned red when he saw Rei standing there. Reluctantly he pushed away from his yami, feeling very embarassed. Yami just glared at her, how dare she interrupt them while they were busy.  
  
"I don't want to know what happened, so please don't tell me," she said evenly. "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see that. But please, if you are going to do that kind of thing, please don't do it in my apartment. Go to the roof or something if you want privacy. I really don't want to find out if spirits can make love and have to clean up after them."  
  
At that, Yugi hid his face on Yami's shoulder so that his blush wouldn't show, and Yami stroked his hair absently. Rei sat down on one of her sofas and cleared her throat.  
  
"Alright, Akina-sensei and I have done some talking, and we both agree that Yami's in some sort of a coma, which explains why Yami could touch my hand. Only real ghosts like Yugi need spells so then they can touch material things."  
  
"Then how come I couldn't touch Anzu before?" Yami objected. "My hand passed right through her shoulder."  
  
"Well, it takes a couple minutes for the energies that allow you to touch and feel things in your body to transfer to your spirit. I guess you didn't wait long enough," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, the point is your still alive Yami, but you're separated from your body. I don't know how long it will be until you return to it, but for the time being, you'll stay with Yugi."  
  
He nodded solemnly and whispered in Yugi's ear, "I almost wish that I was a real ghost, so then I could spend my afterlife with you..."  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly. An idea popped into Rei's mind as she watched Yugi whisper something back to his lover and nuzzle him affectionately, and she hid her grin behind her hands. It was the perfect idea, the two would be really happy and they would be together without any life or death boundaries!  
  
"Yugi, I forgot some stuff back at magic school. I'll come back as soon as I get it, but please don't make out with your boyfriend here again, go to the roof." She got up and smirked when she saw Yugi blushing again, then headed out the door and hurried to the elevator. She would need some more help from Akina-sensei in order for her project to work out right...  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Rei rapped on her teacher's apartment door and called out loudly, "Akina- sensei, it's Rei again. I need some more help with a project idea of mine and-"  
  
"Stop yelling and come in," someone said crossly from inside the apartment. "The door's unlocked. Good gods, you have a loud mouth..."  
  
She giggled as she stepped into her teacher's apartment, she liked annoying her teacher, it was fun. And Akina-sensei knew than Rei did it on purpose, so she yelled at her grumpily and to cuff her sharply. It was a strange student-teacher relationship, but it worked out fine. The two would never admit it, but they did care about each other as good friends.  
  
Rei walked in to find her teacher watching over a self-stirring cauldron that was floating over a small witchfire that didn't burn the floor around it. She motioned for her student to stay away for a moment, then added something to the cauldron and took a spoon to sample it. She then carried the cauldron over to the kitchen and left it on the counter. The witchfire went out on it's own, and Rei made herself comfortable on a leather couch.  
  
"Now, you said something about a project idea?" Akina asked, settling into an armchair. She brushed away some of her curly red hair and fixed her sharp green eyes on her student. Rei nodded eagerly.  
  
"Akina-sensei, you know how I have to look after Yugi, right? Well, he's in love with the person that I last came to you about, Yami. At least, I think they're in love, they were making out and holding hands and stuff like that- "  
  
"Oh, get to the point, you talk aimlessly about random subjects for hours before you say what's important," her teacher interrupted. Rei scowled at her, then continued on.  
  
"If Yami goes back to his body, then he'll be alive again, and Yugi will be alone. Yami isn't going to die anytime soon, and Yugi will be a ghost for a while. So... I was wondering if I could create a new body for Yugi, and then bring him back to life! I know that necromancy's forbidden, but-"  
  
"No," Akina said flatly. Rei looked at her crestfallen.  
  
"But it's for a good purpose! I'm bringing two soulmates together!"  
  
"You said it yourself, necromancy's forbidden. And you know why, don't you? It's a dangerous art, bringing the dead back to life. There are so many complications, and many things could go wrong. You could die yourself!"  
  
"Well, I'm willing to take those chances," Rei said stubbornly. "I don't want Yugi to mope around my apartment when Yami gets out of his coma. Please Akina-sensei, help me out!! I need your guidance to get through what I want to accomplish!!"  
  
She got down on her knees and held her hands up, begging as hard as she could for her teacher to help her. Akina frowned and looked away from her student, placing a hand over her mouth to silence her pleas. Finally she spoke grudgingly.  
  
"If you breathe a word of this to the gods, I promise you'll die painfully, be risen from the dead horribly, and then killed again even more painfully than the first time."  
  
Rei nodded and pushed her hand away from her mouth. "Tell me what to do, sensei."  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yugi blinked in amazement when the elevator finally reached the roof and opened the doors. "Wow, this is the roof?"  
  
It looked more like a small park, with several trees scattered around and lush green grass. There was a gazebo and several benches near the center, and a gravel walkway starting from the elevator doors. Yugi stepped out and looked around in awe, holding hands with Yami like they were young children.  
  
"I can see why Rei told us to come up here," Yami commented. Yugi ran eagerly to see the gazebo, and a bemused Yami followed him at a slower pace. He curled an arm around his hikari's slim waist and drew him closer. Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to his darker half, enjoying the close contact.  
  
The crimson-eyed pharoah gently licked Yugi's ear, smirking at the gasp he made. Then he started suckling on his earlobe and making a wet trail of butterfly kisses, listening to Yugi whine and squirm. He bit the soft skin and began sucking on that as well, leaving behind a red mark that he licked apologetically.  
  
"Like that, huh?" Yugi nodded breathlessly, and Yami took a final lick from his earlobe. It was fun to tease Yugi like that, but now it was time to get serious, so to speak. He kissed his little koi softly at first, but then harder and more agressively when Yugi panted and moaned his name. His hands brushed over Yugi's hips and thighs again (and that area between his legs that made Yugi's breathe hitch), then travelled slowly up his chest and stroked his face. That's when he realized that Yugi was crying, and drew away startled.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi? Did I do something wrong?" Yami asked anxiously, brushing away some of the tears. The amythest-eyed hikari shook his head, then sniffled quietly.  
  
"It's just... I've wanted this for so long. And now, it's like a dream come true. Except it's not... I'm dead, you're alive and will have to leave soon, and you're still with Anzu! I-I know that you said that you want to break up with her, but... doesn't everybody who cheats on their girlfriends say that just so they can get the other person?" Yugi broke into a fresh wave of tears, and Yami's heart broke. His hikari thought he was "the other person"! He held his sobbing hikari close and whispered loving and reassuring nonsense to him.  
  
"No no, Yugi, don't think like that, don't ever think like that! I don't want to cheat on her, I don't want to have anything to do with her. I want to have a relationship with you, and you only. Do you know why? Because you are sweeter, kinder and better than Anzu will ever be. She's harsh and rough, you are soft and gentle. She just cares about herself, you care about everyone. Please trust me Yugi, when I get out of my coma, I'll break up with her, and we'll never see her again. And then we'll be together, even though you're a ghost now, we'll be together somehow. And then when I die, we'll spent eternity together in the afterlife with each other, I promise. I eternally promise this..."  
  
He continued on softly until Yugi's eyes grew heavier and his breathing evened out. Yami stopped talking and smiled sadly at him. Poor hikari, Anzu must of hurt him really badly to make him cry even after a few months. Then again, he might of inflicted a few wounds too unknowingly. Yami winced when he remembered his dense behavior before.  
  
"Once again, chibi ichi," he whispered, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize your love until now, please forgive me..." Yami brushed his lips against the smaller one and re-adjusted him in his arms so that he was holding him bridal style, then carried him to where the elevator was and stepped in.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Rei snuck a look around the gates, then carefully walked in, making sure not to make any loud noises. She crept down the aisles, shivering in the moonlight. Now she knew why people thought that graveyards were creepy at night, especially with a full moon in view.  
  
She nearly screamed when a crow - or was it a raven? Was there even a difference between the two? - suddenly cawed at her and took flight, then got control of herself and bit her lip. She was there for one purpose, and one purpose only. Continuing down the row of cubicles, she finally found Yugi's gravemarker and sighed with relief. She fished out a piece of paper that Akina had wrote specific instructions on, skimming over them even though she had memorized them beforehand.  
  
"Gomen nasai Yugi, but this is the only way to give you a new body," she muttered, bowing with her hands politely folded in front of her. She straightened, then took out a hammer and chisel that she had brought along and started chipping lightly at the edges of the gravemarker, wiggling it here and there to loosen it. Finally it was loose enough for her to take in her arms and place it on the ground, leaving the small cubicle open.  
  
"Oh gods, forgive me of this somewhat terrible crime," she said cringing, reaching in and pulling out the small vase that held all of Yugi's ashes. She poured about half of the ashes into a container she brought along, and then placed the vase back into the cubicle and shoved the gravemarker back into place, bowing again and asked for forgiveness from the gods and Yugi. When she straightened up, she placed her tightly sealed container and tools into her shoulder bag, then knelt at the end of the sidewalk and scooped up some of the damp earth into another container, and filled it to the brim. This was also essential for what Akina had in mind.  
  
(A/n: Before I forget, I'm borrowing the spell that brought Kikyo back to life in Inuyasha and changing it a little so that it works in my story. So, I guess I don't really own it, but I'm using it cuz I'm uncreative enough to create my own spell!)  
  
After sealing the container with soil, she placed that alongside the container with ashes and calmly left the graveyard. Actually, her hands were trembling and she was having trouble breathing normally. She knew that if anybody found out, and somehow found out that she was behind it, she knew that she would be in deep trouble for disturbing the grave, with both normal people and the magical people.  
  
Somehow Rei made it back to her apartment and entered her private workplace. The previous owner of the apartment had used it as a dark room to develop photos, but the young witch had made some changes so then it would be a suitable workshop to conduct experiments in, like installing a small firepit for her cauldron and a few shelves for herbs or spellbooks. She kept some of the red lights though, she was rather fond of them. She took out the two containers and placed them on a counter, skimming over Akina's written instructions again.  
  
'Hm, there are some rare herbs that are required, I'm glad that Akina-sensei supplied me with them, or else I would be hunting all over Domino for them...' She glanced at the herbal shelf over her shoulder and gave a startled yelp when she saw Yami peering over her shoulder and quickly crumpled the paper in her fist.  
  
"Y-Yami, what are you doing here? This is my private workspace, I don't like it when people barge in. I-I might be doing highly-sensitive spells for all you know... um, where's Yugi?"  
  
"He fell asleep, so I put him on the couch," he said calmly. "So, did I see instructions to a spell on that piece of paper?"  
  
"Maybe, but it'd be nice if you had knocked," she snapped. Rei got even more annoyed at Yami when he began snickering, then rolled her blue eyes.  
  
"If you don't mind, Yami, could you leave? This is a serious spell that must be followed to the letter, or else disasterous things could happen." She turned her back to him and prayed fervently to the gods that he would leave her alone, but was interrupted went the crumpled instructions flew out of her hands and into Yami's, said person whistling innocently as he started uncrumpled it. Rei shrieked made a grab for it, but missed it and watched horrified as he began reading through it, his mischievious smirk slowly disappearing and his red eyes widening.  
  
"Holy Ra..." he breathed, staring at the brunette witch. "What in the world are you trying to do?!"  
  
Rei hung her head ashamed, a deep blush rising to her cheeks as she started to mumble an explanation. "I-I'm just trying to give Yugi a new body, so then he can be alive again, and then he'll be with you, and-"  
  
"Wait a minute," he interrupted. "Why are you doing this? And why the hell do you need to steal his ashes to make a new body? That makes you a filthy graverobber!"  
  
She bit her lip as she thought of a simple way to explain this complicated situation. "Well, I do think of Yugi as a friend, even though I'm kinda shy and too busy to spend much time being his guardian. I-I just want him to be happy, and he's happy with you. And I highly doubt that you're going to die anytime in the near future, so you can't really spend time together as ghosts. So, the only answer is for Yugi to spend time with you alive."  
  
"And what about the ashes, graverobber?" he demanded. She frowned at him and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I don't appreciate being called a graverobber, and I had to take some ashes. My sensei Akina says that if you mix the ashes of a departed one with the earth of his grave, then-"  
  
"Then you and your teacher are graverobbers!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop interrupting me, why are you so hung up on the term 'graverobber'?" He folded he arms and held his head high.  
  
"I was a pharoah in Ancient Egypt 3,000 years ago," he said stiffly. "We took it as a deep insult when tomb raiders went and stole valuables from our forefathers' resting places and desecrated their bodies. I still feel the same way back then as I did now."  
  
Rei had a look of disbelief on her face, and looked at him quizzically as if wondering if he was sane. "Riight... well, anyway, if you mix the ashes of a departed one's body with the earth of his grave, then you must add in water that's been blessed by a priestess and leave the ash-soil-water mixture in a special clay human mold in a special oven for three days. After the three days, the clay will crack open and a exact replica of the departed one will be there. Only problem is, the soul won't be in the replica, only a witch can put the soul into the body." She sighed. "And I don't know if I have enough magic reserved within me to put Yugi's soul into the body. If I use too much, I'll start using up my life force as well..."  
  
Yami had been quiet for a long time, his head swimming with all of this sudden information. After she had explained it, it did seem like a noble cause, even if she did steal his hikari's ashes for the new body. He started muttering something, and she lifted her head.  
  
"What's that? I didn't catch what you said." He repeated it louder and clearer.  
  
"Um, you could use some of my magical reserves, if you start to run out..." She stared at him open mouthed and then shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I could've sworn you said I could use your magic, Yami." He nodded, and tapped his transparent Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Like I said, I was the pharoah 3,000 years ago. This Item has more than enough magic if you start to run out." Rei's mouth moved, but no words came out. Finally she croaked out something semi-understandable.  
  
"Um, wow, um... thank you, I think. Um, yes, thank you, arigato..." she trailed off, her eyes out of focus as she thought about this strange occurence. Yami decided that he should leave now, and closed the workshop door behind him and headed over to where his sleeping lover was. He laid down and cuddled as close as he could to him, nuzzling him cat-like. He yawned and closed his crimson eyes sleepily.  
  
"I promised you we were going to be together, koi," he murmured. "And I always keep my promises..."  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
AR: [yawns] Hope ya liked the fluffy bits in the chapter, sorry I left ya hanging last time.  
  
Diane: Wow, it's almost midnight and ur done!  
  
AR: Ugh, nobody was on today, so I figured I might as well finish this chapter. Anyway, the lemon's coming up maybe in 2 chapters, possibly 3. When it does pop up, I'm afraid I'll have to cut it out for Fan Fiction since that's the reason the 1st version of this story got deleted. [glares murderously at Atomic Ghoul] Stupid 22-year-old who acts like a 6-year-old ratting sellout for the Administrators...[growls and loads her M-16] Yo quiero mucho venganza...  
  
Diane: [restrains AR] Hey, do you want me to take you back to the nice therapist in the mental institute?  
  
AR: =P Phooey, the therapist there didn't know shit about pyschology... Anyway, the lemon shall be cut out on , but it will be avalible on Media Miner. My penname there is Black Angel Reaper, and the story title there's the same. Look out for the lemon in 2 chapters, k? Ja ne! 


	7. The Revival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 7  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
Yugi didn't keep track of the days that he spent with Yami, all he could remember was a blissful haze and lots of contentment and happiness during all of them. He loved all of the attention that his darker half gave him, whether it was talking and listening interested in what he said or kissing him sweetly and cuddling with him. It was all so wonderful and beautiful.  
  
The time they had together was too short in the couple's mind when the day came that Yami woke up from his coma.  
  
A strange shiver ran down Yami's spine, and he sat straight up with his crimson eyes wide. Yugi stopped talking and looked up at him worriedly. They were in the apartment, talking aimlessly about random topics with their fingers entwined.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yami?" The shiver ran against his spine again, along with a tingling sensation. Without a word he got up and walked into Rei's bedroom, where she was reading a book on her bed. Yugi scrambled up and followed him in.  
  
"Rei, I don't feel so good," Yami started off. "The best way I can describe it is... I feel like I'm fading away." Rei's eyes widened, and she pointed to his left arm, where the hand and forearm was slowly disappearing into nothing.  
  
"Oh no, is he dying Rei?" Yugi said horrified. "Can you do something?!"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we have to let this happen. I told you that he was in a coma, and that he would have to wake up someday. I guess it's that day..."  
  
"Yugi, I want to talk to Rei privately," Yami told him, and he nodded and closed the door behind him. Yami faced the witch, and she sighed.  
  
"How's the new body for Yugi coming along?"  
  
"It was finished last night. I'll have to take it this afternoon and prepare it for the ritual. By nightfall, everything should be ready, and all I need to do is transfer him into the body. Yami, if you can get out of the hospital and over here by at least eleven o' clock, then we can start the spell, and you can take Yugi home."  
  
He nodded. "What if it goes wrong?" She made a face at him. "I don't know, and I don't want to think about it. It might be something nasty."  
  
As the morning wore on, more and more parts of Yami's ghostly body vanished, and Yugi was on the brink of tears. They fell in droplets as he kissed Yami chastely and sobbed that he loved him, nuzzling him and hugging as much of him as he could. Rei discreetly left them alone, wiping away some of her own tears before going downstairs and driving away. It was a sad way to say good-bye, but at least they were going to say hello again very soon...  
  
Yami gasped shakily when his shoulders and neck started fading, and Yugi let his tears roll down silently. He kissed him with as much passion as he could muster, whimpering when he slowly felt him disappear underneath him.  
  
"Love you..." he murmured before he completely vanished, leaving behind nothing to tell that he was there. Yugi just sat there in silence, his eyes staring into space. He didn't even notice Rei coming back in with a large rectangular package.  
  
"Oh dear... Yugi, will you be alright?"  
  
"I'm going to go down to the graveyard," he said haltingly. He got up and walked out the door, and Rei called out for him to be back early. She shut the door and sighed. There was so much to do tonight...  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
The first thing that Yami was aware of was the monitor next to his bed, beeping softly with his heartbeats. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, finally opening them to take a look around the room. His eyes widened when he saw Anzu sitting in a chair, absorbed in a fashion magazine. She looked up when she heard the rustling of his bedsheets and squealed, immediately wrapping her arms around him in a death hug. Yami fought the urge to gag and gently pushed her away.  
  
"Oh Yami, I'm so glad you got out of your coma!" she said happily. "Me and the others were so worried when we heard that you got caught outside during the earthquake and got hit by a car. And I kept on planning out the wedding while you were asleep, so everything's on schedule!"  
  
"Anzu, about the wedding..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to marry you anymore," he said flatly. The expression on Anzu's face turned from joy to shock.  
  
"B-but why?" she stuttered. "I thought you loved me, Yami. How can you say that? How can you make up your mind like that after getting out of a coma?"  
  
He shrugged. "I thought I loved you too, but while I was asleep, I had a dream. I was talking to Yugi-"  
  
"Oh for God's sake Yami, stop mooning over Yugi!" Anzu interrupted, and he glared. How dare she talk about his Yugi like that!  
  
"I was talking to Yugi, and he said that if I truly loved you, I wouldn't have so many doubts as I do now. He also said that if I truly loved someone, I would know and want to be with that person forever. And I do love someone else, and I know that it's the right one..."  
  
"Yami, are you really going to use a dream so that you can break up with me?" Anzu asked skeptically. He nodded.  
  
I might of liked you once, Anzu, but not anymore. I love someone else. I'm sorry, but I want the ring back." He watched as Anzu turned red and yanked the diamond ring off her finger, aiming to throw it at his head. She missed and he caught it with his right hand. She stalked off angrily as a nurse walked in curiously.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Motou, you're awake. You probably want to catch up with everything that happened while you were gone, but we'll have to perform some tests to see if you're alright before we can release you."  
  
"How long will they take?" he asked anxiously, thinking of Rei and Yugi. He had to get there before eleven!  
  
"Oh, not too long. You don't have to wait for the results if you don't want to, if that's what you're wondering. Follow me," she said briskly, and Yami got up and started walking shakily, holding the engagement ring in his hand.  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Yugi waited hopefully in the graveyard, pacing back and forth along the walking path. Sometimes he walked up to the gate to see if he could spot Yami coming. Then he resumed his pacing by his gravemarker and worried.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yami?" he said hopefully. His face fell when he saw it was only Rei. "Oh, hi Rei..."  
  
"Yugi, come on, let's go home now, alright? You've been waiting for hours. It's almost eleven now, you can come back in the morning to see if he'll come." She nudged him in the direction of the gate, and he walked through it sadly. He followed her home and up to the fifth floor, staying silent the whole time.  
  
When Rei opened her apartment door though, Yugi was pleasantly suprised to see his darker half standing there. Without thinking, he ran up to him and hugged him tightly, and Yami hugged him back. Rei rolled her eyes and gave them a minute to embrace some more before clearing her throat.  
  
"Yami, we should begin now. Follow me please, both of you." She led them to her workshop and closed the door, observing the preparations she had to make. In the center of the room was a chalk drawn pentagram, with a burning candle on each point. In the center was a table, and the duplicated body of Yugi laid on top. The ghost looked at it in amazement.  
  
"What's all of this for?"  
  
"Yugi, I want to give you another chance at life," Rei said solemnly. "Another chance to do all of the things that you never got to do. Another chance to be with your soulmate. If you accept, then we'll start the process. If not, then I have done alot of things for nothing, and you'll continue being a ghost. Make your decision carefully, because this is going to be a one-time-only offer."  
  
Yami swore that time had slowed as Yugi thought wide-eyed about the chance that Rei was giving him. Finally he replied, his voice very quiet.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Rei took a deep breath, calming down her racing heartbead and checking her magical reserves. Then she told Yugi to float above the body lying down. As he obeyed, Yami nervously stood by, making sure that he was ready in case Rei needed help.  
  
"I ask for the god of life and death grant me this request," she intoned, "that I may join this soul to this body, in order to create a new life. Let the spirit turn to flesh, let a death give life!" Her aura glowed blue, and she grabbed the body's wrists. As her magic started filling the body, Yugi felt a cold shiver run down him, and he began to go lower. The candles blew themselves out suddenly, leaving them in darkness, save the glow of Rei's magic.  
  
Yami flicked on the lights in time to see the last wisps of Yugi's ghost disappear through the mouth of the body, and Rei stopped the flow of her magic. She leaned against the table heavily, sweat trickling down her forehead. She glanced wearily at Yami, her blue eyes dulled.  
  
"I've got no more magic within me," she rasped out. "Luckily that's all that was needed. Yugi is now alive."  
  
"Shouldn't he be waking up then?" He checked Yugi's pulse, it was beating steadily.Yami inspected his lover carefully, then frowned. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Rei suddenly grabbed his arm and her face went pale.  
  
"He isn't breathing, Yami! We're going to have to do CPR... you breathe into his mouth, and I'll pump his chest." Yami tilted Yugi's head back and held his nose, then pressed his open mouth against his and blew. Please don't die...  
  
Rei pushed her hands against Yugi's chest hard three times, then Yami repeated what he did last time. The continued this pattern for another minute before the witch bit her lip and shook her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry this didn't work, Yami, it's all my fault-" he silenced her by holding his hand up, and started breathing into his mouth again, this time he laced it a bit with his magic. He really hoped this would work, he couldn't bear to loose Yugi again...  
  
The teen witch watched fascinated as Yami's aura glowed red with a hint of gold in it, and how it started to spread down Yugi's body. Her eyes widened as she saw a hand twitch. Yami heard something faintly, and then a hand pushed him back. He saw familiar amythest eyes looking up at him curiously, and he smiled in relief. He stood up straight as Yugi coughed and looked around, then looked down at his hands and saw that they were no longer transparent.  
  
"Yami..." He reached out and touched his face gently, the taller teen leaning into the caress. They were interrupted when Rei's eyes rolled upwards, not in disgust like she usually did, and she fell to the ground unconcious. Yami knelt by her and a flare of the reddish-gold sparked when he touched her forehead. She stirred and got up weakly, using Yami's arm for support.  
  
"Drag me to the couch, I'll be fine there," she muttered. "Maybe I started using a bit of my life force after all... and get the hell outta my apartment if you're going to start making out, do it at your own place..."  
  
He laughed and motioned for Yugi to follow him out, leading Rei to the couch and letting her collapse there. The smaller teen waved good-bye and hurried out the door, following his darker half and held his hand. Once they were in the elevator, Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami, nuzzling him affectionately.  
  
"What's that for?" he asked curiously. Yugi giggled.  
  
"For everything that happened, I guess. I love you, Yami..."  
  
"I love you too, Yugi..."  
  
(End Chapter 7)  
  
AR: Lemon next time! Wohoo!!  
  
Diane: -.-; Freaky hentai...  
  
AR: =p I'm not freaky, and I'm not a hentai!! Anyway, this story's coming to a close, so it's going to end soon. Dunno when, but it's going to stop soon. So in advance, thank u for the nice reviews, from both Mediaminer and Fanfic! And once again, there will be no lemon on the Fanfic version, it will only be available in the Mediaminer version. I'll have a link up for the ppl who want to read the lemon. Ja ne! 


	8. Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warning - Lemon/lime in this chapter. If ya don't like male/male stuff, then don't read it, simple as that. If ya do like, then please leave nice comments or constructive critism for the author (that's me!)  
  
Where Do Angels Go When they Die? - Chapter 8  
  
By Angel Reaper (and Diane)  
  
Rei frowned as she stood in front of the two girls Yamiko and Tenshiko in her dream. They were looking at her disapprovingly as well, and she sighed.  
  
"Let me guess. You two and the rest of the rulers of the afterlife are upset that I performed necromancy, and now you're here to read off my punishment."  
  
"Micheal-sama and Lucifer-sama both agree that because you created a life, that we should take your life," Tenshiko said stiffly, crossing her arms across her chest. "You have until midnight tomorrow before we come again to fetch your soul."  
  
"Will I be tortured with a nine-tailed whip or will I simply be forced to pluck at a harp forever?" Rei wanted to know. Yamiko smirked in amusement, she liked this witch. Tenshiko glared at her companion and tugged her away by the ear, making sure to twist it painfully.  
  
"Remember, midnight tomorrow." As the two walked away Rei could've sworn she heard one of them say to the other mournfully, "Out of all the ghosts out there, she had to choose the one that I liked..." The teen witch snickered before she fully awoke. To think that some people thought the afterlife messengers were foreboding and commanding.  
  
As soon as she was awake, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number in, waiting for someone to pick up at the other end. Finally she heard a slurred voice answering groggily.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, this is Yami...who is it? It's too early in the morning to be calling, you know."  
  
"Hi Yami, it's Rei. Can you and Yugi come over here as soon as you can? I have one more thing that must be done. I would've done it last night if I had enough magic, but you know-"  
  
"Alright, we'll be over as soon as possible. Bye."  
  
He hung up his cellphone abruptly and fell back into bed, cuddling up next to Yugi again. The two had slept together (A/n: No, that's NOT the lemon part yet! They did normal sleeping, w/ REM cycles and stuff) in each others arms, sharing occasional kisses and giggling quietly so that Grandpa wouldn't wake up. Yugi rolled over and opened his violet eyes sleepily.  
  
"What did Rei want, Yami?"  
  
"How'd you know that it was her?" he asked curiously. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I think that all of her magic made me more aware of when she's around. Plus, she's the only one who would call you this early. You still haven't answered my question, you know."  
  
Yami sat up and started to move towards his closet. "She says we have to go to her place soon, there's one more thing that she wanted to do or something." He started pulling off the shirt he wore to sleep, and then paused when he saw Yugi watching blushing.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Yugi?" The younger teen grew even redder.  
  
"Um, could I borrow some of your clothes, Yami? I-I don't want to go to my room to get my old clothes in case Grandpa comes out or something..." The taller teen nodded and went through some of his non-leather clothes, finding a white T-shirt and slightly ripped jeans. He tossed them to his hikari and turned around to give him some privacy. Out of the corner of Yugi's eye, he watched Yami start to dress again, swallowing hard when he pulled down his boxers to put on his leather pants. Yugi jerked his head away and hurriedly dressed himself, not really sure why he had looked.  
  
When both were ready and they heard Grandpa going out to buy groceries, they went out and waved over a taxi. As soon as the driver stopped in front of Rei's apartment building, they paid the man and stepped out suprised to see Rei waiting for them at the door, impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"Come on," she commanded. "Let's get this done with quickly." Almost bewildered, the two teens followed her as she walked briskly to the elevator and jabbed the 5th floor button. Yugi noticed that her left hand was twisting and tapping and couldn't keep still again, like the first time they had met. He had learned from his time with her that it meant she was nervous. But about what?  
  
When they got into the apartment, she tugged Yugi closer and wrote something in the air, leaving behind a blue trail of sparkles. He recognized it as the kanji for "identity" before it dispersed and fell onto his head. She then clapped her hands once and spoke quietly, "So mote it be."  
  
"What was all of that for?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"I gave you a new identity, so that people will still think that Yugi Motou is dead, but you can keep on living. Now, your new name is Yugi Obediya."  
  
"Yugi Obediya..." Yami echoed, letting it roll off his tongue. It was strange to think of his hikari having any other name than "Yugi Motou".  
  
"But, that's your last name, Rei," Yugi said confused.  
  
"Well, now you are my cousin, who's parents died from a drunk driver crashing into their car, and then you came to live with me," she said shrugging. "I didn't want to choose a random last name out of the telephone book, so I took an easy way and made you my relative."  
  
"Oh..." He blinked, this was a strange and confusing matter.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm the only 'Obediya' in Domino City, and since I'm leaving soon, I want you to have it, Yugi."  
  
"You're leaving soon? When?" Yami asked. Rei started playing with a loose thread from the hem of her shirt, tugging at it and pulling it out, not quite meeting their eyes.  
  
"Tenshiko and Yamiko are taking me away to the afterlife tonight at midnight," she finally said. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no, why?!"  
  
"The spell that brought you back is sort of forbidden, Yugi," she mumbled. "Actually, anything related to necromancy is forbidden. But it was the only way for you to be happy again, so it's worth it." Yugi buried his face in Yami's arms, guilt washing over him. Rei tilted his face up so that they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"It's ok Yugi, you aren't the cause for any of this. Besides, I don't mind dying so early. All witches were taught when we were young that when we die, part of our souls remain here to watch over any loved ones we have. So I'll be around in spirit, and I'll make sure that you don't mope around and feel guilty about me." The smaller teen suddenly threw himself onto Rei, hugging her tightly. She looked a bit suprised, but then she hugged back gently.  
  
"Before you two leave, will you take my necklace?" She took off the small gold pentagram and offered it to Yami, who pocketed it in his jacket. "If you press it to someone's forehead, then it will put them in a trance and they will obey anything you command them to do. Be careful of what you command though, if you tell them to kill themself, they'll really do it."  
  
"Should we come back before midnight to say good-bye?" Yugi said, but Rei shook her head.  
  
"I don't say good-bye. I say 'See you later', because I always do. See you later, guys..." Yugi echoed her farewell and waved as he walked out the door with Yami. The two were quiet as they went down in the elevator and managed to find a taxi to drive them back home. It wasn't until the front door closed behind them did Yugi begin to let tears fall, and Yami held him comfortingly.  
  
"Shh, it's ok, Yugi, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself..." he cooed, running his hand through Yugi's hair. He wiped away the stray tears and kissed him lightly, brushing their lips together. Yugi clung to his shirt, listening as Yami whispered soft comforting words to his ear.  
  
'I'm lucky,' he suddenly realized. 'If I hadn't become a ghost, then I would of never have met Rei, and then I would've never gotten this second chance with Yami. I would not be here now in his arms, listening to him whisper things to me. Kami-sama must be smiling down on me...'  
  
Hesitantly Yugi leaned up and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, kissing him in mid-sentence. This took the older teen by suprise, but he quickly reacted by running his tongue across Yugi's lips, quickly gaining entrance and sampled a taste of his hikari. Deliciously sweet...  
  
Yami paused as the doorbell rang, and Yugi's face fell. He watched pouting as his darker half went to answer the door, it was rude to interrupt their time together. As Yami opened the door, he scowled when he saw a familiar ex-fiancee standing there.  
  
"Anzu, go away," he told her flatly, starting to close the door. She stuck her foot in front of the door and pushed it open again.  
  
"No. I'm here because I want to know why you broke off the engagement so suddenly," she said determinedly. "I mean, you just got out of a coma when you said it. Maybe your mind was still a little confused or something, maybe you didn't really mean it. Maybe-"  
  
"Anzu," he interrupted, "my mind was perfectly alright when I got out of the coma. I meant every word of what I said in the hospital. I don't like you anymore, I like someone else now, and that's why I took back the engagement ring."  
  
She started looking red and mad again. "So, you were cheating on me when we were first engaged? And you decided that you liked her better and broke up with me to be with her?"  
  
"Actually, it's a guy, and I suppose that I started dating him a few weeks before I broke up with you," he corrected. "Anzu, I'm bisexual." Yami watched with interest as she turned white and her left eye started twitching. Yugi peered around Yami and watched as well, interlacing their fingers together.  
  
"Bi-bisexual, huh?" She tried sounding calm, but was failing. "And y-you've known him only for a few weeks, but you want to be w-with him more than m-m- me?!" She saw Yugi's face looking curiously as she spoke, and her eye started twitching faster. Yami nodded and nudged Yugi until he was standing in front of Anzu.  
  
"Anzu, this is Yugi Obediya. He's the one I was telling you about." The amythest-eyed teen smiled and waved shyly, his one hand still held by Yami. Anzu nodded stiffly, her hands clenched tightly.  
  
"Good-bye Yami, this conversation is over. I've found out all that I need to know. Don't expect me to talk to you any time soon." She stalked off abruptly, and Yami closed the door. Yugi giggled helplessly.  
  
"Her expression was priceless, ne?" Yami smiled and nodded.  
  
"That was fun, but I would like to pick up where we left off before she came..." Yami scooped up Yugi and carried him to his bedroom, ignoring the startled squeak and the faint protests. The complaints melted away as Yami set Yugi down on his bed and started kissing him, softly at first, but then more passionately and fiery. Unconciously Yami rocked his hips against his aibou's, elicting a soft moan from both of them. Their tongues battled for dominance until the two broke apart for much needed oxygen. Yugi looked dazed as Yami became more aware of the heat gathering in his lower body.  
  
"Yugi," he said huskily, eyes hazy with lust. "If I go too far, stop me. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you by pushing you into losing your virginity now."  
  
"D-don't stop," was Yugi's timid reply. "I think I'm ready for this. Just... go slowly."  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
Lemon's cut out here, but if u would like to read it, go to this link (make sure to take out the spaces):  
  
h t t p : w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w c h . p h p / 4 4 3 8 3 / 2 2 7 8 2 1 /  
  
(!#$%&)  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said sleepily, yawning and letting his drooping eyes close.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you, it was wonderful."  
  
Yami simply took him into his arms and nuzzled him, making him giggle at the ticklish feeling. Both drifted off to sleep peacefully afterwards, content with their love for one another.  
  
(End Chapter 8)  
  
AR: Ok, the lemon part is over for all u who don't particularly like yaoi sex. Ye can look now!  
  
Diane: [sighs] It's a sad sad world when a girl her age is already writing a lemon...  
  
AR: [glares] Shut up, Diane, I'm not THAT young. Anyway, leave any comments, they are much appreciated. Next chapter is the last chapter!! [gasps] Ja ne!! 


	9. Together For Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Where Do Angels Go When They Die? - Chapter 9

By Angel Reaper (and Diane)

"Yugi, have you seen my jacket?" Yami called out, searching his bedroom for said item. It was about a year after Yugi had returned. Both teens, young adults actually, were attending Domino University, and were doing quite well in their classes. They had managed to rent a small apartment off campus. Even though there were two bedrooms, they chose to sleep in only one of them.

"Um, I think I washed it today, so it might be in the bag of clean clothes," Yugi replied, hurriedly typing out the ending for his paper about western civilizations. The reason why Yami was looking for his jacket and Yugi finishing off his paper was that the two had made plans for a date tonight. Yami looked over his koi's shoulders, wearing his found jacket, as his fingers flew across the keyboard to finish the last sentence.

"Can we go now?"

"Yea, of course." Yugi saved his document and shut down his laptop, getting up and kissing Yami on the cheek. Soon they headed out for the movie theaters, holding hands and looking at each other adoringly. The two had confessed their relationship to their friends a long time ago, and now it was quite natural for them to be showing signs of affection in public.

(!#$%&)

What movie were they seeing? It didn't really matter, currently they were sitting in the back of the dark theater and kissing each other like crazy. Yugi's hands were entangled in Yami's hair, eyes closed as he felt the wonderful sensation of his yami's lips against his. Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's sweet tasting mouth, exploring every bit of it eagerly. Gods it had been such a long time since they had been together like this ever since the semester started...

When they paused for a minutes to catch their breath, Yugi opened a bag of M&M's he had bought and placed it in his mouth. Yami continued where he had left off before, slipping his tongue in between Yugi's lips. He paused when he found the little chocolate candy, an idea suddenly occuring to him. Deftly he stole the M&M while Yugi squeaked quietly. He ate it and smiled at his hikari.

"Delicious. Would you like to try?" He took two pieces and put them in his mouth, then let Yugi lean over and let his tongue curl around his for the little chocolates. Yugi carefully tasted them and grinned.

"They taste great. Your turn, Yami." They both continued this playful game until there were no more M&M's left, and the movie began playing the ending credits. Yami got up licking his lips, the taste of chocolate and his hikari lingering in his mouth. Getting a hold of Yugi's hand, they walked out together onto the streets to get back to their apartment.

(!#$%&)

As they were passing by an alley on their way home, Yugi stepped back in suprise when a cat leaped out, followed by a snarling dog. Unfortunately, Yami didn't realize it until the cat had jumped onto his shoulders, digging its claws through his clothes and into his skin. He yelped and stumbled back, while the dog looked up at it angrily, barking and yapping like crazy. The cat hissed and jumped in front of the dog, scratching it over the muzzle. The dog promtly ran away, whimpering and disappearing back into the alley.

"Aw, poor kitty," Yugi said outloud, picking it up by the midriff. His skin prickled as he examined the cat closely. It was a female, and her fur was a cinnamon color with dark tabby marks. There was no collar claiming it to anybody, so it must be a stray. The most curious thing about this cat was it's extremely sparkly blue eyes, it reminded Yugi of someone...

"Rei?" he whispered, and the cat meowed softly. With her small nose, she nudged the little pentagram necklace that Yugi was wearing in memory of Rei. She meowed again, and Yugi cradled her against his shirt, where she curled up and purred contentment.

"Yami, can we bring her back to the apartment? Please?" The older teen looked uncertain.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Yugi. Are you even sure it's her?"

"I'm positive that this is Rei. Please Yami!" he pleaded, his amythest eyes looking incredibly sad. Yami tried to resist the urge to look at them, he knew the power they had to change people's decisions in an instant. "She took care of me before, and now I want to pay her back by taking care of her!"

The darker half accidentally looked into Yugi's eyes when Rei mewled again, and his will broke. "Oh fine, we'll take her home. But your taking care of her, not me."

Yugi cheered and rubbed his cheek against Rei, who meowed happily and purred. Yami shook his head, muttering something about irresistable puppy eyes under his breath as they walked home.

(!#$%&)

The two curled up in bed for the night, Yami's arm draped over Yugi's body posessively. Their newfound pet Rei was sprawled out on the couch, choosing that as her bed instead of the makeshift one they made by Yugi's desk.

Even though Yami was asleep, Yugi was lying on his back wide awake. He thought back to the previous year and all that had happened after he came back to life. It was hard pretending to have never met Jou and Honda and all the others before, when he knew all their personal secrets.

(Flashback)

"Yami, are you sure we should do this?" Yugi whispered nervously, holding his hand tightly. "This might be a bit awkward..."

Yami squeezed his hand reassuringly and kissed him softly, leading him up to the condo that Jou and Seto shared. "It'll all be fine, Yugi. Remember, even Anzu didn't recognize you, so what chance does Jou have?"

"But she was really mad, she might of been blinded by anger, Yami," Yugi objected. They were already standing in front of the door, and Yugi pressed his back against Yami's chest as close as he could. Their blonde friend opened the door smiling as always.

"Hey Yami, is this your new boy-" he stopped abruptly when his gaze reached Yugi, who offered him a shy smile and lowered his amythest eyes. Yami shifted uncomfortably and squeezed Yugi's hand again.

"Um, can we come in, Jou? Are Honda and the others here too?"

"No, they're not here yet, you two are the first to arrive." He led them to the living room where Seto was waiting, reading a magazine with his legs crossed. He looked up and nodded at Yami, then went back to reading. Seto didn't even look at the smaller teen Yami was holding hands with.

"Hey Yami, can I talk to ya privately for a minute?" Jou asked, and Yami nodded. Yugi sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Seto, glancing around in wonder. The blonde led the crimson-eyed teen into the kitchen and firmly shut the door, making sure that no one was around. He turned around and faced Yami, looking at him gravely.

"Yami, are you alright?"

The question took him by suprise. "I'm perfectly fine, Jou. Why, is there something wrong?"

Jou ran a hand through his already mussed hair, contemplating the best way to say the things on his mind. "Yami, I know that Yugi was your hikari, and that you two had a special bond, but... are you obsessed with him or something?"

"What?" Yami said incredulously.

"Seriously Yami, do you have a thing for Yugi? I mean, you spent hours at the graveyard, you broke up with Anzu because you had a dream that Yugi told you to, you were mourning for months after he died-"

"Jou, listen to me-" Yami tried interrupting.

"No, I'm not done yet Yami. I think you have a little problem or something, and I want you to get help. I mean, now you have a boyfriend that could be a clone of Yugi! His name even IS Yugi!!"

"Jou!" Yami shook him by the shoulders to get him to stop yelling. His eyes held Jou's light brown ones in a fierce glare. "Jou, I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but stop it. I am not obsessed with Yugi. I was a little depressed after Yugi died, but now I'm happier. I broke up with Anzu because I wanted to. And it's just a strange coincidence that his name is Yugi, Jou. I like him alot, so I want you to treat him nicely. You might like him too if you get to know him."

He released Jou and walked out, taking a seat next to his koi. He glanced at Jou as he walked out and narrowed his eyes in warning. The blond just sighed and gave a tiny nod to him.

"So Yugi, how did you meet Yami?"

"Oh, he was taking a walk through the park, and I bumped into him accidentally and dropped my Duel Monsters deck all over the ground. He helped me pick them up, we started talking, and then we went to a cafe and had lunch together," he lied, his face not showing any hint of anxiety. He and Yami had created stories in case their friends inquired about things such as that.

The doorbell rang, and Jou got up to answer the door. He looked suprised as Anzu pushed him aside and marched into the living room.

"I thought I'd find you here, Yami," she said. The older teen looked up at her and instinctively stood up and put himself in between her and Yugi.

"What do you want, Anzu? I thought we were through."

"No, not until we talk, Yami."

"We did talk last time," he said in annoyance. "It's just that you walked away angrily, not me."

"Listen Yami," she spoke, ignoring his last comment, "all of this silly nonsense about us not being together is just wrong. You and I were meant for each other, we're a match made in heaven! You're wasting your time with this Yugi person, I know that you really aren't gay. You're just with him because you have pre-marital jitters and need to think about spending eternity with me, right? If you come back to me, I'll forgive you for leaving me and we can get married again!"

Yami was about to speak up angrily, but he was suprised when Yugi jumped up from his seat, his amythest eyes flashing.

"Listen you," he began. "get it through your head that you and Yami are done forever. He broke up with you because he was unhappy. He wanted to be with me because we love each other very much, and he likes having me around. So stop chasing after him, it's your own fault that you mistreated a wonderful soul like his and he wanted to get away."

The room was deathly silent as everyone stared at the small angry teen who was holding Yami's hand. Suddenly Anzu screeched and launched herself at Yugi, her hands grasping to scratch him or squeeze his windpipe until it was crushed.

"I will not be talked to like that by a little fag!!!!"

Yugi cried out and threw his arms up to shield himself, and Yami had to use all of the strength he posessed to drag the female off his boyfriend and carried her out into the hall. She refused to let go of Yugi's hair in one hand, so he was forced to follow along, wincing as Anzu determinedly tried to pull out his hair. Yami didn't flinch as she tried gouging his eyes out with her long nails and simply pinned her hands behind her back with one hand. He yanked the pentagram necklace off from Yugi's neck and pressed it to her forhead. Instantly she stilled and went limp, her eyes clouded over in a trance.

"Wow, Rei's necklace is powerful stuff," he murmured, impressed. Yugi sighed in relief as he slipped out of Anzu's grip and rubbed the sore spot where his hair was yanked rudely. Yami turned his attention back to the limp figure he was holding.

"Anzu, I command you to stay away from me and Yugi forever," he said firmly, then removed the necklace from her forehead. There was a small impression where it had been, but then it disappeared as she woke up from her trance and walked away, not even looking back at the two. Yugi took back the necklace and put it around his neck once again, silently taking Yami's hand and went back into the condo.

"You've got some guts, Yugi," Jou said admiringly. "I liked the way you stood up to her. If I ever need someone to say stuff like that, I'll go to ya first."

Yugi smiled and muttered that it was nothing, and Yami grinned. He took Yugi into the bathroom, where he put a bandage over the long scratch Anzu had inflicted on his forehead.

"I think Jou likes you now," he commented, kissing Yugi on the lips lightly.

"That's good. I would hate having my best friend not liking me after I get resurrected," he replied, returning the kiss and smiling serenely.

(End Flashback)

Yugi absentmindedly ran his fingertips up and down the arm that Yami had placed over his body while thinking back to that, smiling when Yami shifted over to be closer to him. His sharp features were much softer when he slept, Yugi noted.

"You're staring at me, koi," Yami mumbled, and Yugi blushed.

"How do you know?"

"I have a sixth sense about such things," he replied seriously, although there was a hint of amusement in his voice. His eyes opened sleepily, and he propped his head up against one hand to get a better look at his lover. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I just can't sleep. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up."

"It's alright, I can always help you go to sleep," he said casually, caressing his face and glancing at him meaningfully. Yugi blushed and shook his head again. Yami sighed and withdrew his hand.

"Is there anything I can do to help you fall asleep?"

"No, I'll eventually sleep, don't worry about it," he assured Yami, shifting closer to him and resting his head against his chest. The older teen sighed and settled down again, quickly dozing off and quietly luring the younger into sleep as well.

(!#$%&)

When Yugi awoke drowsily the next morning, there was a pocket of empty warmth where his yami had been sleeping. He sighed happily at the extra comfort and immediately rolled over to Yami's side of the bed. His ears picked up the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen, and he buried his head underneath the blanket. A few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt...

A few minutes later, Yugi heard a chuckle, and was shaken lightly by someone's hand. He looked up curiously to see Yami carrying a tray one handed, with his favorite breakfast plates balanced on top.

"Oh wow, Yami..." He sat up and gladly accepted his breakfast, smiling broadly at his lover. Yami liked suprising his lover sometimes with caring actions, like giving him a massage or buying him little presents that he knew Yugi would like. This suprise was especially pleasant for Yugi when Yami took the fork on the tray and fed him bits of syrup-covered pancakes and fresh fruits.

"Is it good, Yugi?"

"It's great, I love it!" he said brightly. "Thank you, Yami, this is really nice of you to do for me. I wish I could suprise you sometimes too, to repay you for all of the things you've done so far."

"No, you shouldn't bother, just having you love me is good enough for me," he replied, pleased that his hikari liked his breakfast in bed.

"But there must be something I could do, I don't want you to feel left out," Yugi insisted. Yami hesitated for a moment as he thought about this.

"Well, there is one thing that would be nice..."

"What is it? Even if it's big, I'll try to suprise you with it." Yami pulled out something from his pocket, and held it out for Yugi to see. In his palm was a simple diamond ring, sparkling in the morning light. The younger lover stared at it with wide amythest eyes.

"Yugi, will you marry me?" he whispered softly. Crimson eyes met delicate violet ones, and there was a small pause of silence as he waited for an answer. Finally, Yugi replied with a dazzling smile.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I want to be yours forever."

Yami reached out and took Yugi's left hand, gently sliding on the ring. Yugi threw his arms around his neck, crying softly out of sheer happiness. Yami smiled gently and drew him closer, feeling content because now he and his lover would be together, no matter what.

(End of Story)

AR: [sniffles] Oh, now I'm sad. This story's ended, I saw the episode where Yami no Malik got killed, and high school is starting soon!! Oh, all of this is so tragic, ne?

Diane: Um, why are u sad about Yami no Malik? He's the villan, he's got to go sometime!

AR: T.T But he was the best bishonen villan ever!! If I could, I would of bowed down and called him a god!! But I'm monotheistic, and I already have a God, so I just stare at him and try not to salivate too much.

Diane: -.-u Freak...

AR: Anyway, thanx for all the reviews, they were all so nice and encouraging! Cya around, I have a new story idea coming out!


End file.
